Getting There
by justaday11
Summary: The team is slowly but surely starting to get closer, and surprisingly the same could be said about Steve and Kono. Navigating Hawaii's crime scene, with a little love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fan-fic, see how it goes… Don't own! Comments appreciated! :)**

"You're getting creamed!" Kono crowed, before she chanced a glance over at her competition and sent him a triumphant grin.

"Not yet!" Danny retorted through gritted teeth as he leaned into a turn with his controller and prayed that his racer would soon edge out Kono's so that he wouldn't have to admit that he really had lost to her. Three times.

"Wait for it…" Kono murmured, and before Danny knew it she had nailed a few buttons on her controller and was over the finish line. She let out a screech before leaping off the couch and waving her arms victoriously. "That's right! Winner over here, you got owned brah!" She laughed as Danny slammed his fist into a pillow before burying his head in his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me." He growled as he shot a withering look at her celebration. "Third time, and you really have to dance like that? Again?"

"Oh come on, don't be a sore loser," Chin called out as he made his way over to a recliner and propped the bag of chips he had near the sofa. "The kid's always had skills with video games."

"Surfing and video games. Got any other talents I should know about?" Steve grinned as he entered the room and everyone turned at the sound of his voice. "Sounds like there's quite a party going on over here."

"Just getting started," Kono replied with a smirk as she settled in on the floor with her back against the couch.

"You know is it just me, or is it a little weird to be having play-dates with your co-workers?" Danny ventured as he tossed his feet onto the coffee table and reached for the bag of chips.

"It's not a play date. It's called team bonding, and no one had any other plans for the weekend so why not? You look like your enjoying yourself already." Chin commented before he shoved Danny's feet off the table with a smirk.

"Right, right, team bonding," Danny grimaced at a glowing Kono who sent him an innocent smile before she looked over at Steve.

"He's just salty because I beat him in this video game. The haole's got no skills!" She shoved Danny playfully to let him know she was joking before enjoying his slight scowl.

"Is that right? I wouldn't have pegged you as a gamer," Steve mused as he clapped his hands together. "Anyway, what's the game plan for the afternoon?" His three colleagues looked at each other before shrugging, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? No one thought this through?"

"Nothing drastic," Chin said thoughtfully as he glanced out the window. "Maybe some games of poker on the lanai? A little beach? Some pizza, and that football game for dinner?" He looked over at Kono who was nodding appreciatively, "It's kind of what me, the kid, and some of our friends do on a regular basis."

"Hey! I don't do beach. No sand, no surf, and no way am I going swimming without trunks—and no reason." Danny interjected as the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"Still a mainlander, aren't we?" Kono teased before she clapped him on his back. "If you don't want to beach suit yourself, we'll set up a nice spot for you somewhere in the sand." She smiled as Danny rolled his eyes and pulled at the tie around his neck.

"You are just never prepared for this kind of thing, are you?" Steve commented as he reached for his bag and sifted out a pair of swim shorts. "Bathroom?" Kono pointed down the hallway before looking at Chin.

"Guess it's time to hit the water."

* * *

"You guys get amazing surf out here."

"Tell me about it. It's paradise, that's for sure. Me and Kono try to get out here at least once a month. It's our family beach house, we kind of get it when a lot of them aren't going to be around." Chin's eyes darkened slightly, and Steve decided to leave it at that.

"I wish I was a surfing pro," Steve cleared his throat, and nodded his head to where Kono was careening across the face of a particularly large wave. "She's a natural."

"I guess you can say it runs in the family. Though I don't seem to have gotten that particular trait." Chin grinned before he gestured to the board he sat on that hadn't served him well during their last hour of surf.

"Ah, I see. It's a shame she busted her knee," Steve watched Kono drop gracefully off of her board before hopping back on to paddle over to where they floated in the water.

"Beautiful out here isn't it?" Kono's voice bubbled with happiness, and Steve had to smile at how eager her voice was. "How were the waves on you, boss?"

"Not too bad," Steve winked at her as he glanced over at Chin, "can't say the same for my friend over here."

"Aw cousin, it'll come in time." Kono laughed before wringing out her hair. "Danny seems to be doing good over there." She shaded her eyes as she watched their friend running sand through his fingers while he sat on the edge of a beach towel. He looked up to see them watching and sent them a mocking salute to which they all laughed.

"He really doesn't like the beach," Chin shook his head, before glancing at the horizon. "Maybe it's time to head in."

"Right. How's about we race back? Last one get's the pizza?" Steve challenged as Kono giggled and Chin grimaced.

"It's on," Kono smirked and settled onto her board, "go!" She was flying before they even had time to react, and with shouts of protest the men immediately followed in pursuit.

* * *

"Thanks for the pizza," Danny toasted Steve with a slice as he sat back in his chair and looked at Chin and Kono who were sprawled all over the lanai on loungers.

"Don't mention it," Steve shook his head before furrowing his brow at Chin. "You're a fast paddler for someone who isn't good at surfing. I thought I had you pegged with the bill from the start."

"What can I say? Talent. And don't be complaining, you called the bet." Chin chuckled as Steve raised his hands in acceptance before reaching for his drink.

"Clear winner was the kid anyway," Danny called as Kono laughed and stood up to toss out her plate.

"Not a surprise," Steve grinned as he listened to the crashing waves in the waning sunlight. "Seems to me like we're headed for poker next, that right?" As much as he was surprised to admit it he was having fun with his team, and a little relaxation never did hurt anyone.

"We could but…" Chin trailed off as he sent a sidelong look at Kono who nodded in approval before she finished his thought with a devilish expression.

"But we have a better idea."

* * *

"We stay together, got it? Once we get eyes on them we close in from the back, and they won't know what hit them." Steve smirked as he checked his weapon and Kono did the same while nodding her agreement.

"Silence is key, so we watch for each other's signals okay?" Kono did a practice maneuver with her hand as her voice dipped low. Her eyes searched the darkness before they met Steve's steely blue gaze and the corner of his mouth lifted. From somewhere far away they heard a muffled 'Go!' and the game had begun.

Only cops would spend their weekends running around in the dark in some sort of sick hide and seek game. But only 5-0 would take it as seriously as they were, and the air was thick with apprehension and caution. Chin and Danny, Steve and Kono, one hit to any one of their partners and the game was over. The point was simple really, annihilate the competition and stay hidden at all costs. Neither team planned on being the losers.

Kono flanked Steve's side as they hit the sidewall of the beach house before crouching behind the ti plants that shaded their faces from the moonlight. With a flick of his wrist Steve pointed toward the open shed in the corner of the lawn, and with a nod she settled her sights on their target as well. Their ears were seeking any unconventional sound in the night, but so far there was no sign that anyone was near. They moved swiftly across the open area, weapons at the ready and eyes shifting before they tumbled into the shed and settled themselves near the mess of rakes and buckets. A breeze picked up, and their senses heightened, straining for any sign of approach.

A snap of a twig brought Kono's eyes up to meet Steve's, and the sounding of footsteps left her with breath caught in her throat. Trapped, there really was no other way to say it. The discovery was going to happen soon, she was sure, but before she could even think Steve had gently pushed her into the farthest back corner, flattening himself against her before throwing a tarp over the both of them.

They were shielded that much was certain, but Kono was momentarily stunned by her proximity to Steve's handsome face, and she bit her lip. Any coherent thought at this point seemed impossible. Steve for his part was just as startled by the jasmine and gardenia scent that floated towards him from Kono's very being—calming and oh so distracting. He resisted the urge to bury his nose against her skin, and instead watched her eyes drift shut in what appeared to be a show of concentration.

The creaking of the shed entrance snapped them both from their untimely trances, and they were quickly breathing in tandem, working to keep still and silent.

"Clear." They heard the soft whisper and then the rush of retreating footsteps. They were still tensed a minute later before finally relaxing. Kono sat up first; tossing off the tarp and scrambling to her feet, somehow Steve missed her warmth. He shook his head then at the thought before glancing over at her to see wide brown eyes darting towards the lanai where glinting silver was catching in the moonlight. Steve had to restrain a laugh; of course Danny was wearing a belt buckle. Dead give away. Kono readied her weapon, and sent him a look. It was time to move in.

The approach was from the rear, and the pair took their time picking their way around the perimeter of the house. They reached the final corner and Steve put an arm out to stop Kono as he took a quick peek to check on the location of their target. Sitting ducks. He grinned and signaled Kono to lead them in. She darted forward immediately, leaping the stairs and blasting her gun before they even had time to react.

The spray of water, coupled with shouts of surprise was enough to get Steve laughing, but that quickly changed when they recovered and turned the guns on them. From then on it was all out warfare.

* * *

"I literally felt like a kid with this Super-Soaker." Danny drummed his fingers over the hard plastic as he tossed the gun onto the patio table and shook his head in disbelief. "You guys are insane, I swear."

"But you had fun." Chin commented as he toweled off his hair, and smiled as Danny began squeezing water out of his tie.

"Oh is that what you call it?" Danny rolled his eyes in mock disbelief before chuckling at Steve and Kono. "I didn't think we would lose to these guys, but I'm glad we're not the only ones who are wet." He waggled his eyebrows at Steve and Kono who were also dripping and soaked through. "Water guns come in handy, I suppose."

"It wasn't our decision to have a full-blown water fight," Steve pointed out as he threw a towel at Kono who caught it and began drying herself.

"Yeah, not exactly the rules, but I'd say it counts as team bonding," Kono laughed before settling onto a lounger.

"Good point cousin." Chin tossed dry shirts and shorts to Steve and Danny while shoving his feet into a pair of rubber slippers.

There was only the rustle of palm for a moment as the team drifted into silence. A termite lamp buzzed merrily in the corner of the deck as each dried off. Danny finally broke the quiet.

"Well, I got Grace tomorrow so I better head out," he jerked his thumb out toward the driveway and Steve murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, I got to get going, but I'm not going to lie. That was a blast." His face cracked into a smile as he got to his feet and moved to grab his gear.

"Exactly," Kono stood up to join Chin at the foot of the lanai as their two coworkers took the few steps down to the lawn. "I had fun being one of the boys." Chin chuckled at that before elbowing her and shaking his head.

"Well said kid," Danny raised his hand in farewell before tossing his still soggy tie over his shoulder and heading for his car.

Steve watched him go for a second before turning back toward the two cousins. "Thanks, see you both Monday."

"Monday," Kono confirmed as she smiled slightly and watched as he turned to leave.

Steve melted into the darkness with the corners of his mouth somehow quirked up. He turned back once to see Chin fiddling with a potted plant and Kono watching him with an indecipherable expression. Framed against the porch light with her sarong tied low on her hips and her hair swept from her face he could only think one thing.

She could never be just 'one of the boys'.

**Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate reviews and thoughts. Thanks!**

"Nice work guys."

"Talk about a chase. That guy put up quite a fight." Chin shook his head as he leaned back in his chair, and grinned. "Good thing the kid got to him."

"Tell me about it, Kono's approach from the side was spot on. Good instincts." Danny commented as he dropped some case files onto a desk and took a seat.

"Where is she anyway?" Steve asked as he ran a hand through his hair and surveyed the shadowy headquarters.

"Over there. She got a couple cuts, but she didn't want my help," Chin shrugged as he pointed toward a soft light coming from one of the side rooms. "The kid's tough, she likes to handle things on her own."

Steve stared at the room for a moment, wondering if that was a warning to forgo a check up on their youngest colleague. It _had _been quite a case though, and he could still see the takedown in his mind. He had thought the target had gotten away from them for a split second until Kono had come around a corner and proceeded to tackle and do a number on the unsuspecting fellow. Steve almost grinned as he remembered watching the young woman hold her own before he, Danny, or Chin reached them. But he quickly sobered into a grimace when he remembered the well-placed blows to Kono's face and body. Maybe it was better if he made sure she was okay.

"I'm going to see how she's doing," he said finally as he sat up and started to the doorway.

Chin looked at him with mild surprise, "She doesn't need it, but…" he trailed off before waving his hand toward the room in silent admission.

* * *

Steve glanced in the room cautiously, almost as if he was entering a crime scene, with just his eyes peering around the corner. She was sharper than he gave her credit for.

"I see you." Kono didn't look up from the antiseptic she was spreading onto a band-aid, and flipped her hair over her shoulder to curtain off her face. Steve took that as some sort of positive acknowledgement and let himself into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"No major injuries I hope," his voice seemed too loud in the silence, and he scratched at his chin thinking of something to say.

Kono let out a low chuckle before reaching for another swab and bandage. "You're really bad at this comforting business boss." Steve laughed at that before he grabbed a stool and sat alongside her hunched frame.

"Sorry, I didn't know how you'd react to my being here actually. Chin made it seem like you'd bite my head off." Kono giggled yet again before shaking her head ruefully.

"He's just hung up on this one time I got a little defensive after an accident. He has a hard time letting things go," she paused and exhaled, "even if it's silly stuff like that." Her voice took on a hard edge, and Steve knew better than to push it.

He picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol, "This stuff doesn't sting? If it were me I'd avoid it at all costs."

"Not so tough after all, huh?", a smile crept into her voice and she shook her head gently, "You get used to it, as a surfer you get a bunch of scrapes and it's the best method for cleaning." Kono reached for the bottle, "Can I have that?" She kept her head low as she spoke, her bangs falling over her face to caress them in shadow. The careful movement heightened Steve's senses and he instantly became suspicious.

"Kono."

"Yeah?" Kono shook her hand impatiently at the alcohol but he held it out of reach, eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong with your face." She tensed at once, letting her groping hand drop to her side. There was a second of silence.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"It's really not that big of a deal Steve." Kono finally relented as she sighed and snagged the bottle from his now slackened hand.

"Prove it," he watched her thoughtfully, "show me your face." Her fist clenched in her lap as he waited. Kono hesitated a while longer, a light flush breaking over her cheeks before she finally decided to get it over with. With a sharp intake of air she slowly lifted her face to meet the light.

Steve kept his face composed, but he internally hissed in surprise. Kono had apparently taken a couple of good hits from the suspect. Her jaw was bruised purple, red cuts criss-crossed her right temple, and one eyelid drooped with swelling.

"It looks disgusting, I know. But it doesn't even hurt that much." Kono said suddenly after he had been studying her face for what seemed like an eternity. "Just—just don't look at it." With that she ducked her head and began dabbing gauze with alcohol. As she reached up toward her face a hand caught her wrist and she jerked in surprise.

"It doesn't look terrible," Kono snorted at this, and he conceded a small smile, "I've seen worse. But that's a nasty blow to your eye, you should ice it."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Kono."

"No, really. I've had my eye like this before." He sighed as she proceeded to clean the cuts around her face, and without a word he stood up and headed to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room. He nudged it open before bending and extracting one of the ice packs that sat on the freezer shelf. The ice bit sharply at his skin as he rose and headed back to where Kono was watching him.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Steve held out the ice pack to Kono with a stern look on his face, and soon she relented. "Here," he bent down to sweep her hair from her face before he guided her hand to rest lightly on her eye. She almost flinched at his touch, but restrained herself at the last second; she wasn't supposed to be this startled and uncertain around him.

"Agh, that stings," Kono mumbled as Steve let out a short laugh.

"This stings, but not the alcohol. You're crazy." Kono glared at him with her good eye before smiling slightly.

"I just can't believe I let that guy get these hits on me. I could have had him no problem, I just got sloppy." She gestured to her face before glancing at Steve who was looking at her intensely.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did great. I saw how things went down; you have to remember that he's a skilled fighter himself. I believe a black belt." He raised his eyebrows at Kono who giggled.

"I guess that makes me feel a little better. I had to quit karate when I was just a white belt anyway, it seems I made up for it over the years." She smiled as she took the ice pack from her eye and winced as she blinked a couple of times.

"Looks better already," Steve nodded in approval as he gave her a lopsided grin. "You should head home and get some rest, you can apply ice again in the morning."

"Such a doctor," Kono smirked as she began gathering the first aid supplies and returning them to their box. "But I think I'll take your advice."

"Good. You should." Steve crossed his arms as she hoisted herself to her feet and crossed the room to store the kit in the closet. Her walking was stiff and she groaned as she turned about.

"I don't get why I'm so sore. I'm pretty sure I'm not out of shape."

"Of course not. A good scuffle will do that to you sometimes," Steve followed her hands with his eyes as they kneaded over her shoulders and neck.

"That's just great."

"You get used to it," Steve almost laughed as she narrowed her eyes at him for using her own words. He shrugged jokingly before reaching for the door to hold it open. "Ladies first," he gestured toward the entryway and Kono quirked an eyebrow before walking out slowly.

As she passed by she poked a fingernail into his chest, "You're a funny one McGarrett. Real funny." He bit back a smile as she swept by with a final smirk. As the light breeze from her swift exit drifted past he caught scent of jasmine and gardenia…and then he really couldn't think anymore.

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thanks for reading I appreciated your feedback…the story continues :)**

"A little friendly competition never hurt anyone," Chin's voice hid a smile as he looked over at Steve.

"That so?" Steve squinted out the window, "I don't think I really want to know what you have in mind." He checked his firearm with one hand before pointing at it, "this what you mean?"

"Kind of," Chin motioned Steve to follow him into the firing range, snagging some protective gear and target sheets along the way.

Steve was laughing, "What? A shoot-off?"

"Exactly."

"I vaguely remember doing this with you when I was younger," Steve's voice was thoughtful as he hooked mufflers around his neck.

"Oh you're not going to be challenging me."

"Who'd you have in mind?" Steve's pace slowed as he heard the report of a gun being shot rapid-fire from around the corner. The sound was solid and consistent; obviously a skilled shooter was out on the range.

"Let's have a look shall we?" Chin smirked at Steve's confusion before passing through a hallway and propping open a side door. The shooting stopped.

Steve stepped into the room and was momentarily stunned by the bright light that was reflecting over the range. There were three separate dividers sectioning off lanes for different shooters. All were empty except the center one, where none other than Kono was turning around to face them.

* * *

"Kono? Are you serious?"

"You don't think I'm worthy competition?" Kono's voice was hurt as she crossed her arms and jutted her hip out as she leaned back against a partition.

"Wha—no, I mean, you knew about this?"

"I set it up."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you and Danny would be coming down for target practice and I decided I'd like to see how my skills matched up." She looked past Steve for a second, "Where exactly is Danny?"

"Rachel got called in to work and he got to take Grace for the day," Steve said haltingly as he looked at Kono incredulously, "I can't believe you thought of this."

"Doesn't it sound like fun? Unless of course, you're not certain you'll win?" Kono's voice was suggestive as Steve quickly furrowed his brow in dismissal. Chin laughed from where he was watching the two of them.

"Why don't we just get down to business?" He suggested as he jogged down the range to tack up the target sheets. "Let's say three closest hits to the center of the target will determine the winner?"

"Wait. I didn't agree to this yet," Steve knew he was being difficult, but he honestly couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Oh come on, don't be scared," Kono smiled at him teasingly and Steve instantly straightened.

"No fear over here. Let's do it," Chin started to step back but Steve held up his hand. "But how about we sweeten the pot?"

"Excuse me?" Kono raised her eyebrows but her mouth was starting to twist upwards slightly. Steve gave her a look, "I'm listening."

"Let's say loser," he trailed off in thought, "loser cooks dinner for the whole team."

Kono grinned, "Done."

"Alright then, you better start making your grocery list."

Chin shook his head, "He's calling you out cuz." Kono narrowed her eyes with a smirk and a raised eyebrow in Steve's direction.

"I can take him."

* * *

"They were the same? They couldn't have been the same." Danny retorted as he put down his drink and shook his head. "It's impossible."

"Except…here's the proof," Chin brandished both Kono and Steve's target sheets. Each paper had three perfect holes drilled into them, all of which were in the exact same arrangement and distance from the center of the target. Danny let out a low whistle.

"That's pretty, that's pretty," he traced the points of entry, "looks like we'll be getting dinner from the both of you." He glanced over at Steve and Kono who were watching him while taking sips of their drinks.

"I'm pretty happy about that, I could use a good home cooked meal." Chin said as he placed a hand over his stomach. "Maybe some lomi salmon? A little lau lau?" He closed his eyes in contentment.

"Hold it. No one said anything about an all-out buffet," Steve mused as he crossed his legs and tipped his head backward. "We're allowed to give you all microwave dinners and you'll just have to be happy with that."

Danny and Chin opened their mouths but Kono stepped in, "Oh come on Steve, get in the spirit, it'll be fun to cook a meal from scratch. It's a chance to prove your chef chops." She winked and Steve stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I hope you realize I don't know how to cook."

"Well, I can teach you. You'll get it."

"I don't know about that," Steve was skeptical as he scratched his head.

"She's a great teacher, she taught me how to make this amazing haupia dessert a few years back. You'll be in good hands," Chin offered.

"I have no doubt about you're teaching abilities, but my lack of skills in the kitchen is not exactly something I want to share with the world."

"Alright, stop with the excuses. You're both going to make dinner, and you," Danny pointed at Kono, "are going to make sure everything this guy touches is edible."

Kono laughed, "Deal."

"I'm free next Saturday how does that sound?" Chin glanced at his colleagues who were all nodding in agreement.

"Great. I'll be looking forward to it," Danny stood up as he fished around in his pocket for some cash. "I think this is enough for my drink. I just realized I got to run and take Gracie to a sleep-over."

"That sounds fun," Kono smiled as she set down her glass. "I probably have to get out of here too, there was some paperwork I didn't finish up from that last case." She shrugged on her purse before getting up to follow Danny out.

"Don't be late to work tomorrow," Chin said suddenly causing Kono to roll her eyes.

"When am I ever?" She asked while waving to Steve and glancing back at her cousin.

"Just—just be careful, okay?" Chin said this with a low voice, and Kono instantly gave him a look.

"Stop it. I'll be there." Chin sat back as she left with her mouth set in a hard line. Steve watched her go before turning to the man next to him.

"What's that about?"

"She's going to see Lila tomorrow," Chin's voice was flat as he started to rub his palms together.

"Lila?"

"One of our cousins," Chin squinted, "I rarely have a problem with anyone in our family, though they seem to have quite a few with me, but Lila I cannot stand."

"That bad, huh?" Steve leaned forward, "What's this got to do with Kono seeing her?"

Chin groaned, "Kono worshipped Lila ever since she was little. It was Lila who first took her surfing in fact. Our cousin was stable and younger then, but now…she's just about the worst influence on Kono."

"Why does she keep seeing her then?"

"I don't think Kono really wants to let their relationship go. They were practically sisters when they were younger. Then one day Lila stopped hanging out with Kono, and it broke the kid's heart." Steve's face hardened as Chin continued, "Now days she'll randomly call up Kono and beg to hang out. It'd be okay but," Chin stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath.

"But what?" Steve's brow was furrowed as he listened closely.

"But every time this happens Lila's asking for money. Or she sets Kono up with some loser guy who screws with her heart. It makes me sick to watch, but the kid won't stop seeing her." Steve's fist clenched in his hand, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"It's hard to believe that she wouldn't take your advice and stop seeing Lila."

Chin's voice was hard, "That's the thing about love and family to Kono, she's always going to give you her trust, even if you've proven that you aren't worthy of it. It's one of her best qualities, and her worst. I just hope she'll be more careful this time around."

* * *

"I've really missed you," Kono's voice was soft as she reached for Lila's hand. Her cousin reached out roughly before patting it absentmindedly.

"Yeah, me too. I should have called, but you know how it is," Lila shifted on the bench and blew out a breath that smelled of cigarettes. Kono refused to wrinkle her nose.

"I get it, don't worry, I'm just glad we got to meet up. What's been going on?"

"Work is work, Randy is perfect though."

"Randy?"

"My boyfriend. Where have you been little cousin?" Lila reached up to twirl a flower that was behind her left ear.

"Oh. I thought you were dating that Trent guy?"

Lila's face stiffened, "History."

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be, he was a jerk anyway," Lila looked down at her hands and then at the passing foot traffic. The mall was packed on this Saturday, and the multitudes of shopping bags floating by were making her antsy.

Kono smoothed her hair down and checked her watch. If she didn't look out she'd be late to headquarters.

"I'm sorry this meeting has to be brief. I've got work to run off to," Kono apologized quickly as she tapped the badge that was resting on her hip.

"Ah that's right. My mom was telling me little Kono was a cop now. That's great."

"Thanks," Kono smiled as she sat up a little straighter.

"Look, about why I called," Lila paused, "I kind of have a favor to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I seem to be out a couple bucks. Can you spot me a few, and I'll get Randy to pay you back later?" Lila's eyes were hopeful as she watched Kono who was staring at her and chewing on her lip.

"Um, how much?" Lila's red-stained lips smacked together as she furrowed her brow.

"Two hundred," Kono's mouth almost dropped, "but I swear you'll get it back." Lila ran a hand through her highlighted hair, "It's just that my bills have been backing up and I have this investment I've been looking into…" She stopped as she saw Kono fishing in her purse.

"It's fine cuz. I got it." Kono's smile was forced as she sifted out the bills carefully and handed them to Lila who snatched them immediately.

"Thank you Kono! I owe you, I really do. Don't worry you'll have them back soon." Lila beamed as she stuffed the cash into her handbag and stood up abruptly. "I got to run."

"Wait, can we do this again next week?" Kono's voice was cautious, "We could talk a little more about how things are really going."

"No," Lila's voice was becoming strained, "no it's just better not to. Um, I'll call you, yeah I'll call you in a little bit." With that she turned and scampered away, high heels slamming the pavement and fellow shoppers scattering in her path.

Kono leaned back against the bench with a sigh. It was always like this, and she still didn't listen to Chin when he told her to stay away from Lila. But how could she, if she was family? All Kono knew was that she couldn't keep doling out money. It was cutting into her finances as well. She watched as Lila rounded a corner and stepped out of sight. It probably would be a few more months until she saw her again.

Kono knew that Lila wasn't going to call back about the money, or pay her at all for that matter. She also knew that the critical investment was probably just some designer bag that Lila was fixated upon, but she couldn't help it. If Lila asked her she would help, no questions. Sometimes she hated herself for it. Biting her lip she reached into her pocket for her cell, glancing at the screen she groaned. Chin was right; she was late.

* * *

"Sorry boss, I didn't mean to…" Kono trailed off as Steve held up his hand.

"It's fine Kono. It's been slow so far today," he massaged his temples before glancing up at her. "How was the visit with Lila?"

Kono looked at him sharply, "Did Chin tell you about that?" A nod from the man behind the desk sent a surge of anger through her. "He shouldn't have done that."

"He's just trying to look out for you. I can't say I disagree Lila doesn't—"

"Hey!" Kono's gaze was furious, "Don't talk as if you know her!"

Steve was instantly taken aback and he held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry Kono. You're right I shouldn't be saying anything." His eyes dulled and he dropped his head toward his computer screen as she lapsed into silence and began fidgeting with her arms.

Kono knew that both Chin and Steve were just trying to help, and it was sweet, it really was, but she could handle Lila by herself. Sure, she wasn't the best person, but she was _family_ how could you argue with that? She gnawed on her lip a little more while watching Steve carefully, he didn't look up; it probably hadn't been the best idea to yell at him. He obviously meant well in the end.

"Sorry," she finally said quietly as she blew out a breath and took a look out the window when Steve turned his eyes toward her.

"Why? My misstep, my fault."

"But it wasn't, and you know it. I'm just being too protective of her, and I know she doesn't really deserve it." Kono looked over at him then and his blue eyes pierced into hers.

"It's not a mistake to protect those we love, but you can't let those same people hurt you either, you don't deserve it," his voice was slow and gentle, and she sucked in a breath at how serious he was.

"I don't try to let her take advantage of me," Kono's voice came out smaller than normal and she ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "but I can't seem to say no to her."

"We all have someone we'd do crazy things for and you know it. You just have to learn to do what's best for you in end," Steve watched her twist her hands.

"Thanks," Kono sent him a small smile after a bit and he grinned back at her.

"Hey, keep your head up. Don't let her ruin your day."

"Speaking of ruined days," Danny entered the room without so much as a knock and tossed some folders onto Steve's desk.

"Excuse me? Private conversation?" Steve motioned toward Kono.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you'd just like to hear about this case we just got. Should I come back when it's more convenient?" Danny's voice was mocking as he gave Steve a look that went unnoticed by the young woman in the room.

"Right. I got it, what do we have?"

* * *

"Drug sting gone awry. That's probably what the papers will dub this one." Danny called out as he shoved a few fries in his mouth and offered the bag to Kono. She dug out a handful before settling into a chair with her legs crossed beneath her.

"I'm just glad it's over. The whole drug scene is not my style."

"Maybe. But you'll have to get used to it with your occupation," Danny grinned at her and she shoved his shoulder before reaching for another mouthful of fries.

"That's really comforting."

"Don't go to Danny for comfort, he's a failure when it comes to that kind of stuff," Steve laughed to himself before leaning on a desk across the way from his colleagues.

"I would say something, but I'm a little too tired at the moment," was Danny's only reply as Steve turned to him with a smirk.

"A victory for me. Amazing."

"Oh, you boys," Kono chuckled before leaning back in her chair.

"Hey," Chin entered the room with a smile.

"Where have you been?" Kono asked.

"Around. I had a couple of things to take care of, and I stopped home to take a shower," Chin shrugged as he had a seat next to Danny. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" He addressed Steve who immediately sat up and smiled wolfishly.

"I nearly forgot."

"Forgot what? That's not a good face I'm seeing." Danny muttered as he watched Steve lift an eyebrow and reach into his back pocket.

"It just so happens that there's a little soiree tomorrow night."

**Reviews? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it goes! Thanks for reading :) **

"Dapper, is a good word to describe you," Danny's voice cut through the night air and Steve swiveled instantly.

"You think?" Steve did a quick spin, before breaking into a charming smile.

"Oh yeah," Danny made an earnest expression, "the ladies will be all over you."

"Well thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Steve examined his partner's tux that was quite alike to his own. The lanterns that hung off of the balcony caught on Danny's bow tie. "Pink, really?"

There was a pause, and then, "Grace picked it out." Steve bit his lip and shook his head. "Don't you dare laugh, I swear I'll—"

"No, no, it's fine, quite manly actually." Steve set his face into what he could only hope to be a sincere expression. It turned out to be a failure though as far as the deepening of Danny's scowl was concerned.

"I don't want to hear it, it's enough that I'm here isn't it?" Danny spread his hands out as he gestured to the string quartet music and cocktail hour that was going on behind the balcony doors. "A Governor's ball sounded like a good idea until you told me to be dressed to the nines."

"You wear a tie to work everyday, and you don't like formal attire? That's kind of hard to believe."

"That," Danny leveled him with a look, "is a whole different issue."

Steve made a face, "Is that so? We could debate about it if you like."

"Oh come on, this is not happening now. Actually, no, all I really want now is to get my hands on some fancy quiches and toast the night away with some champagne. That's my idea of a good time." Danny ran a hand through his hair, as he exhaled sharply, "Where's the rest of the motley crew at anyway, aren't they coming?"

Steve glanced into the main room, surveying the crowd, "Should be. I know Chin said that he and Kono were coming in from the west side so they might be a little late with the traffic." He checked his watch, "they should be here…" Steve trailed off then, and it took all of his self-control to keep his jaw from dropping.

"What? What? Now you're speechless or something?" Danny waved his hand in front of Steve's face, "Come on, I want to know what's so—" It was then that he saw where Steve was looking and he too fell silent. The entryway had been opened and the Governor was greeting the two latecomers. Chin wore a tux, and his hair was slicked back for the occasion, but other than that he looked normal. Normal. That was everything Kono wasn't.

Steve knew that Kono was a natural beauty; there was no denying that. It would be hard to pretend that he_ hadn't_ noticed when Chin had first shown them his cousin as she caught waves like a pro. But tonight she was more than gorgeous—she was breathtaking. Her hair was swept into a low chignon with curls dipping onto her collarbone, and a deep blue dress hugged her body before draping elegantly at her feet. A gold chain accentuated the curve of her neck, and her face shimmered with a light dusting of make-up that enhanced her delicate features. She laughed at something the Governor said, and Steve swore his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe the kind of affect she was having on him. Then again, a lot of men had taken notice of her entrance.

Besides Danny whose mouth was slightly slack a multitude of eyes were trained on the young woman. Steve instantly felt a shock of rage and anger, as irrational as it was. He was protective even; they shouldn't be looking at her like that. Without thinking he clapped Danny's shoulder and began to head inside.

"Let's go Danno."

* * *

The pair wound their way through the crowd, passing a table of cocktails before halting for a bit behind a decorative pillar.

"Where exactly are we going?" Danny's voice was skeptical as he watched his partner scanning the crowd carefully, his jaw set.

"We're going to go see Chin and Kono. I just can't find them anymore," Steve replied quickly as he narrowed his eyes and looked for any sign of blue among the sea of guests.

"O-kay," Danny dragged the word out. "You're acting strange, I hope you know that."

"Right. Let's just find them." Danny rolled his eyes, but quickly followed along, as Steve started moving once more. They cut around groups of chatting dignitaries, and clusters of murmuring women before they drew to an abrupt halt beside Kono and Chin who were helping themselves to punch.

"Evening guys," Chin grinned as he toasted them slightly with his drink before taking a long sip. "Sorry we're late, this one took a little longer that usual to get ready." He nudged Kono who looked up from her glass and blushed slightly.

"Yeah sorry about that. I just wanted to look good for my first Governor's Ball." She said this with the thrill of a teen at her first prom and the three men laughed.

"Good? Oh come on, you look amazing!" Danny complimented as Kono grinned at him, "You clean up nicely."

"Well thanks, you too," Kono nodded at Danny's attire appreciatively before gesturing at all of her company. "In fact all of you look great." She caught Steve's eye then and flushed as he winked at her.

"Danny's right. You look beautiful," there was something about the way Steve said it that made her breath falter, but she shook that away quickly. Really now, she was losing control of her emotions, and that wasn't something she was used to. Steve watched her react to his words in silence, but he thought that even then they did her injustice. Up close she was unbelievably more stunning, and the way her eyes had met his left something warm in his chest. He didn't know what to make of his feelings, and yet at that moment he didn't really care.

Danny cleared his throat suddenly and Steve realized that there had been silence for a moment. A pause that apparently hadn't gone unnoticed by Chin who was watching him carefully.

"You alright there Steve?" Chin's gaze focused on his briefly before Steve nodded easily.

"Oh yeah, never better. I'm just glad you guys could make it." The response came faster than usual and Danny immediately narrowed his eyes.

"R-i-ight," he pointed at Chin and Kono, "While this guy finds his brain you two want to grab some food?"

The cousins looked over at him before nodding in agreement, "That sounds perfect. I'm starved," Kono touched her hair slightly as she replied before giving a tight smile and leading the way toward the buffet.

Steve watched them go, having noted the sudden change in the air and the way Kono had reacted. At least she had felt the tension too. So it wasn't just him, something was shifting. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He didn't know if he should act on it or not. With a sigh he ran a hand over his face before jerking at his collar. What was he doing? He was a grown man and not some teenage boy, he could handle this, of course he could. But then he heard her laugh from across the room, caught sight of that face and that smile, and his body immediately deflated because he knew deep down—he was toast.

* * *

"You're not so bad at this."

"No? Well, I might have had a little experience." Danny laughed as Kono raised her eyebrows at his words.

"That right?" She replied as she executed a twirl and then landed safely back in his arms. "I kind of find that hard to believe."

"You know how these things go, there was a wedding and I was expected to dance with Rachel at the time, blah, blah, end of story."

Danny pulled a face as Kono giggled, "It's funny that we're even dancing actually, I thought a modern day ball was all about the food," she checked on the other couples rotating nearby, "I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, it's not like I really asked for this, Chin had to step out with that phone call and he didn't want to leave you hanging. What could I do but offer my services?" He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Like I couldn't have gone without dancing. I believe I would have lived, but this is fun anyway," she conceded as Danny gave a dip of his head with a smug smirk. "But not because of my dancing partner," she added quickly and with a lighthearted laugh.

"Ouch," the duo stopped and turned to see Steve looking directly at Danny, "that must hurt Danno."

"I'm a big boy, I can take it," Danny shrugged as he dropped Kono's hands and shoved his own in the pockets of his pants. "You, uh, came over for a particular reason?" Steve would have probably cared more about the suspicious and knowing glint in Danny's eye if he hadn't been so determined to get his turn with Kono. She'd danced with both her cousin and his partner, and he wasn't about to be the only person on their team to have missed out. Not to mention it would make him feel a lot better after having to endure the side comments of countless men off the dance floor who had been watching her all night. Steve rolled his eyes at that thought before letting out a short breath.

"Actually," he looked at Kono who was watching him carefully, "I was wondering if Kono wouldn't mind dancing with me for a bit." The way her eyes flickered away from his put him on edge, but he held his ground as she shook her head quickly as if to rid pointless thoughts.

"Sure," she said finally as she smiled at Danny, suddenly feeling very nervous as he took his retreat.

Steve stepped up to her cautiously, offering his hand as the strains of the quartet swelled in volume. They began to move slowly together, and as Steve stumbled a bit Kono let out a laugh.

"I would think that you'd be good at this," the sound of her voice cut through the rigidity immediately, and both relaxed their posture as they continued moving.

"You'd be thinking wrong," Steve grinned as he shook his head playfully, "I can't really dance."

"Then why come out here and make a fool of yourself?" Kono teased as she leaned back to look at him.

Steve glanced away for a moment, "Maybe I just wanted my turn with you too." Kono quieted at that before giving him a small smile.

"I feel like such a prized possession of you boys," she said finally as she cocked her head at him. "I'm a lucky one with three of you to choose from," she said this slowly as he looked down at her thoughtfully. "I'd have to say that first pick would be Chin though, you and Danny can't dance half as well!" A giggle burst from her lips as Steve mocked offense before he shook his head good-naturedly.

"You're right. He probably would be the best bet."

It was quiet for a moment as the song came to an end and the pair stepped back from each other.

"Well," Steve grinned as he shifted his weight, "I feel like a better dancer already."

She made a face, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Hey, give me a little credit Kono."

"Not likely," she winked at him before spotting Chin and Danny off to the side and waving them over. The two sidled through the crowd until they reached them, offering a plate of pupus they'd collected.

"Thanks," Kono reached for a spring roll and began munching happily.

"I'm not going to lie, you eat like a boy," Danny mused as he watched her devour the roll and move on to a salmon puff.

"I resent that," she replied darkly before scrunching her eyebrows and finishing off her snack. Steve and Chin laughed and slapped Danny on the back.

"You seemed to have lost all of your charm," Chin supplied as Danny rolled his eyes and rocked back on his heels.

"Oh come on, she didn't take it like that. You didn't take it like that right?" He pointed at Kono who shrugged before letting a smile cross her face.

"Of course brah, my family tells me that all the time," she wrinkled her nose, "but what can you do?" She dropped her napkin onto a passing waiter's tray before dabbing at her mouth with the tip of her finger. "Gosh, I'm tired. It must be late."

Steve checked his watch, "Just after ten, you have an early bedtime eh?"

"I like my sleep if that's what you mean," Kono hid a yawn behind her hand. "We've got work tomorrow anyways, and I've got to be up and running for that."

"Saving the world one day at a time. Don't even remind me," Danny groaned as he massaged his temple. "Call a sick day tomorrow alright Steve?"

"No can do," Steve replied slowly as he shook his head, "we've got a briefing on a case they might want us to undercover for. We have to see what's up." He shrugged as he glanced over at the Governor. "I was hoping she'd give us some hints tonight, but that doesn't look likely."

"Yeah, I'd say our duty here is done," Chin offered, "Cuz you ready to head out?" Kono nodded lazily before giving a slight wave to Steve and Danny.

"We'll see you both tomorrow," she smiled before letting Chin guide her away and out the door. Steve and Danny stood there for a moment as the entryway slid shut before Danny turned to Steve with his arms open.

"What, no goodbye hug?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that, I know you know what I'm talking about," Danny watched Steve look away quickly.

"No clue," he paused, "we better get going too, let's thank the Governor and head out." He said this rapidly as he moved, not leaving Danny a chance to respond as he followed Steve's tall figure through the crowd of people.

* * *

"You'd think that maybe, just maybe, the tow truck guys would be 24 hour, because you know, some people might actually get stuck in the middle of nowhere at God forbid," he checked his watch, "twelve o'clock at night!" Danny was fuming as he pounded his hand against the window. After leaving the Governor's ball his car had failed to start, and following an hour of tracking down the towing company only to find them closed for the evening he'd had quite enough.

"Look, I'm taking you home and you'll get your car in the morning. Calm down." Steve said as he shifted his eyes from the road to fix on his partner, "I'll even pick you up again tomorrow to get you where you need to go before work." He watched Danny prepare to start up again, "And quit the yelling. It's giving me a headache." For once his blonde counterpart actually listened, and Steve nodded smugly as Danny settled into his seat. Only a few minutes were graced with the light hum of the engine though because soon Danny was sighing—loudly, and incessantly. A few more exhales and Steve looked over at him sharply.

"What?" Danny didn't say a word and Steve shook his head, "Do you want to say something or not?"

"Permission to speak? I'm shocked," Danny's voice was dry as Steve rolled his eyes.

"Don't say it like that."

"Okay, fine. I just have a little observation."

"Oh?" Danny had fallen silent and Steve shot him another look, "Would you like to share with the class?"

"That's funny. But seriously, what I really want to point out is that there's something freaky going on between you and Kono."

Steve did his best not to blanch at that and instead settled on digging his fingernails into the steering wheel. He shifted his weight around in the seat, "What makes you say that?"

"Well gosh, let me see. Maybe the fact that you've been staring at her like she's a freaking goddess—and yes, more so than us other folk who didn't fail to notice she's stunning, you played the jealous caveman by busting in to dance with her tonight, and finally there's this crazy tension in the air whenever you two so much as make eye contact." Danny punctuated each of his points with a tick of his finger before he leveled Steve with a look. "What exactly is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Danny laughed, "Let's not disillusion ourselves."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," behind his words Steve's palms were slicking. He hadn't thought his feelings (if he could even call them that) were that clear to see, and if Danny had noticed then that meant Chin certainly had. Which was somehow terrifying.

Danny scoffed, "I can't believe this. I know what I saw tonight, where does this even come from?" Steve exhaled loudly before rolling his head around on his neck; he pursed his lips as he turned to Danny.

"I'm not saying it's true, but do you really think it seems like something's going on?"

"Do I think it—God really? You have to ask after all this proof I've been—"

"Okay. I get the point," Steve pinched the bridge of his nose before staring out the windshield in thought.

Danny watched his partner carefully, "Look, I'm not saying it's a bad thing." His voice was calmer this time around, and Steve was grateful for that. "I'm just wondering if you guys are going to do something about this, because it's pretty obvious to me that something's up." Steve hung his head for a second before refocusing on the road and flicking on his blinker.

"I'll admit that things have been different lately," he began quietly, "_but_ I'm not going to act rashly because I've suddenly got 'feelings'. She doesn't deserve that."

"Of course not. I'd just advise you to keep things in check then," Danny lifted his hand to rest against the window frame. "You'll just confuse her even more."

"What is that supposed to mean?

"I mean, she's obviously going goo-goo eyes over you too, but she's hiding it just the same. If you both aren't ready, then you aren't, it's just that simple." Danny glanced at Steve whose face was set.

"That's good advice," he said suddenly. "You ever think about being a counselor?"

"He's got jokes."

"I'm only teasing a little," Steve scratched at his chin. "But in the end you're right. I should leave the things the way they are. We've been working together for almost a year now, and I'm not going to mess things up."

"You sound like you're convincing yourself," the car pulled into Danny's apartment complex and Steve sighed.

"I'm just a little confused at the moment."

Danny scrambled out of the car as Steve hit the brakes. He leaned down to look at his friend as he held the door open, "Listen, all I'm going to say is that mindset works for awhile. But if what you're feeling is true," he cocked his head, "you're not going to be able to hide it for long."

**Reviews please? ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading, I really do appreciate the feedback! I wrote these chapters in advance, but I am taking your ideas/visions to heart! Hopefully their relationship doesn't seem to rushed…though getting them there is the ultimate goal in the end! :) Enjoy.**

"The location is perfect for the shelter, but with these developments no one's going to allow it. I need to know whose conducting these attacks, and I need it stopped. Do you understand?" The Governor was strictly business as she tipped her glasses down her nose and scrutinized the Five-0 team.

"Has police surveillance been set up? Was anyone watching that part of town?" Steve's voice was hard.

"They've done their best McGarrett, but that's why I need your help. Two attacks in one week and its unexplainable not to mention intolerable. Ground breaking for the housing shelter is next week, and the press will be all over it. I can't risk these incidents getting this off to a bad start. It's not what we need right now."

"Do you got any suspects, any names we can look into?" Danny asked while pulling out a pen and a small notebook, poised to write.

"There's a Sam Litner. That's all they've given me, you can get a more in-depth briefing from the lead officer on the case after we finish up here."

"Okay then," Steve pushed himself to his feet and motioned for his team to follow him. All three grabbed their gear and began heading out.

"I believe you realize how important of a job this is," the Governor called as they reached the door, "I trust that you can deliver this attacker without any problems?"

Steve paused for a moment, "With a ribbon on their head if you like," he smiled then before exiting and shutting the door firmly behind his colleagues.

* * *

"What is it with people and shady nightclubs. You'd think if a place looked funky then you wouldn't go in. It's really simple logic." Danny rubbed his hand over his forehead before he placed both his palms on the table.

"Who knows, some just don't know any better. Some are just asking for it," Chin shook his head before pointing at the computer screen. "That's the only real thread between the two victims though; a club where they both were on the night of their attacks, and subsequently dumped." He hit a few buttons before two faces sprang to the front of the screen.

"That's horrible," Kono furrowed her brow as she took in the slashed faces of the two women. The photos had been taken after the attacks, the cuts were deep and would have permanently disfigured the faces they spanned. "It must have taken a lot for their families to keep this quiet." She inspected the deep slice that was cause of death for both of the victims. The blade of whatever weapon that was used was jagged, but had done its job properly. Right through the jugular; Kono traced her own neck with a grimace.

"Probably, but it would be an even bigger loss if the shelter project went up in flames because of this," Steve supplied before cocking his head at the pictures. "Two women, a murky part of town, and the same kinds of cuts, it's got to be a guy preying on club goers."

"Like that Sam Litner fellow?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at his partner, "Yeah, like him."

* * *

"You know what's crazy is that the police couldn't track this guy down when he actually works at this place," Danny gestured to the club "Moonshine", before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"They tried remember? He just wasn't around, but we might have a bit more luck." Steve cocked an eyebrow and motioned Danny to move in as they entered the club.

Though it was daytime, and the club was empty, the interior was dark and throbbing with music and cheap lights.

"Some place," Danny whistled low.

"Excuse me," they whirled to see a small woman looking at them angrily, "but we're closed at the moment."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed looking at the 'Open' sign hanging on your door. You should pay more attention to that," Danny's voice was dry causing the woman to draw herself up angrily.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I apologize for my partner here," Steve shot Danny a look, "we just want to ask you a few questions." He tapped the badge at his hip and the woman narrowed her eyes.

"I run a clean establishment thank you very much."

"We're not questioning that at all, we just wanted to know if you could direct us toward a Sam Litner." The woman's eyes flickered to the dark interior of the bar before she shook her head.

"I don't know who that is."

"Right, check it out will you Danny?" Steve gestured his partner away before turning to the woman, "Your name?"

"Linda Collins, I don't know—"

"Look who we have here," Danny reemerged pulling a teen behind him whose eyes were downcast. Linda gasped immediately.

"Get your hands off him," she spat before hurrying forward to curl an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, we just want to ask him a few questions. Sam?" Steve called, and the young man instantly swiveled toward him, his head listing from side to side. His eyes were fairly dull, and they couldn't focus quite right but he tried to hold Steve's gaze.

"Stop. Stop, you can't," Linda turned Sam's face to hers before glaring at Danny and Steve who were watching the pair from across the counter of the bar.

"It's actually the law, you see we're allowed to ask you questions," Danny pointed to himself and Steve.

Linda seethed a little more before dropping her head suddenly and sighing; when she spoke next her voice was defeated. "You can't talk to him."

"I thought we already established that—"

"No! I mean you can't." Linda lifted Sam's chin gently so that he was once again staring at the two men who were watching him carefully.

"Is he…" Steve trailed off as Sam's face stretched into a smile that was utterly too big for his face before it slouched into a frown. His eyes twirled the whole time and his hands twisted in front of him.

"If you must know," Linda took a deep breath, "Sam had an accident when he was twelve years old. It was with his dad and it wasn't really anyone's fault," her voice was taking on an edge, "but he had internal brain injuries, complications, the doctors couldn't really say." She ran a hand through her hair before patting Sam's cheek fondly, "he hasn't been able to function properly ever since."

* * *

"Well that changes things," Kono frowned as she propped her chin onto her hand and leaned over the computer screen.

"Why do you suppose the police didn't find out about Sam's condition before putting his name down as a suspect…unless he could have committed the murders in his condition?" Chin wondered before resting on the desk next to his cousin.

"They couldn't have known about Sam because he just started his work at the club this past week. The person who tipped HPD just heard his name from one of the victims on the night of her murder," Steve paused whilst crossing his arms, "We got some medical records and there's no way this teen could have done anything like a murder. It's beyond his ability."

"But you said he started at the club this past week. The same time frame as our murders right?" Kono asked.

"Right. So something about his arrival must have triggered a disturbance, but it wasn't Sam who actually committed the murders," Danny reasoned.

"That sounds likely, what exactly was Sam doing before this?" Chin asked before hitting a few buttons on the computer to pull up a picture of the young man in question.

"Linda, the owner of the club, is a close friend of his Dad whose been taking Sam's whole condition kind of hard. He doesn't come around much so Linda's been watching him at home. She told us she decided to bring him in to work so that she could keep an eye on him, and he could do some simple tasks in the back." Steve replied as he scanned Sam's face critically.

"What kind of role do you think this kid plays in these murders?" Danny said.

Steve smiled slightly, "I'm not sure. But I think it's time for a little clubbing."

* * *

"It's a scope out okay? So you two are going to be acting separately. Avoid contact, and pretend not to know each other. Got it?" Steve was strapping some equipment down to the sidebar of the van interior as he spoke.

"Get in, mingle, and we'll be back tomorrow. Sounds grand, don't have too much fun alright?" Danny teased from his place in the front cab where he was drumming the steering wheel.

"We got it boss, piece of cake," Kono replied as she stepped from the shadows and joined Chin at the mouth of the trunk. She was fixing an earring into place, and Steve looked up at her entrance.

He tried not to look exceptionally stunned, but it was difficult. Unlike the Governor's ball where Kono was the picture of elegance, the woman he saw in front of him was more… He gulped as he took in her long legs and skintight black dress that clung to her every curve. Highlighted brown hair hung in slight waves, and her eyes were accentuated with dark, silvery make-up. He realized then that he had been staring too long again, and averted his eyes, but not before Kono sent him a sly smirk that bothered him a lot more than it should have.

"Do we look presentable?" Chin asked as he smoothed over his dress shirt, and touched the earpiece that he'd just adjusted.

"Oh you two look perfect. It's making me nearly speechless," Danny's voice hid a laugh from his perch and Steve turned to him with a glare that his partner dismissed with a shrug.

"We got eyes and ears on you, just head on in and get a feel for the place," Steve murmured finally as he handed Kono her ear clip. As their hands brushed he saw her jump a little and he had to smile. "Best of luck," he sent them a salute and quickly slammed the door. He pointed back to Danny who still had a smirk on his face, "Go time."

* * *

Kono entered the club a good while after Chin who had already set up shop in a dim corner of the room. She squinted at the blaring lights before taking note of her surroundings. The club wasn't anything spectacular but it was obviously somewhere that a lot of locals came when looking for a relaxed night out. She took account of the tables of middle-aged individuals and teens, and then of the more suspicious older men near the bar. With a shiver she walked slowly to a perch on the edge of the dance floor where a handful a people were milling about.

"How exactly am I supposed to find anyone in particular in this mess?" She mumbled and flicked at her hair so that the camera embedded in her dress strap could see the scene before her.

"Just go with flow," Steve's voice rang through her ear, and she internally shivered, "see who approaches the lonely girl. Remember both of our victims arrived unaccompanied." Kono gulped, and shifted before watching as a bored waiter walked by. She ordered a drink and glanced at Chin out of the corner of her eye. He was chatting up a blonde woman, but his questioning didn't seem fruitful judging from the lack of spark in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Kono looked up quickly, and was surprised to find a man looking down at her. He was a local that was sure, with his sturdy build and tanned skin. He had a nice dress shirt on, and a friendly smile to boot.

She smiled, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like some company?"

* * *

Back in the van Steve was scoffing.

"That's just about the worst pick-up line I've ever heard."

"Really now I find that hard to believe," Danny called as he adjusted volume levels on Kono's mike, "not to mention I hardly think you're an expert on pick-up lines." He made a face as Steve glared at him. "Are you sure you aren't just getting a little too protective of your girl?"

There was a moment of silence, "Danny we had this conversation, it's nothing." Steve's voice came in the darkness, and the hesitancy in it made Danny's grin fade just a little. "Look, we got a job let's just focus." Steve looked down at his palms before checking out the screen once more.

"Fine, sorry. I shouldn't have," Steve waved his hand in dismissal, instead leaning forward to listen in on Kono and her mystery man.

* * *

"My sister always drags me along to these clubs. She brings her friends, but I'm always odd one out. I just thought that since you were alone we could both keep each other company?" The man gestured to the seat beside Kono, and she contemplated for a moment.

Was this their potential killer? She couldn't be sure, but this man definitely had a sister as evidenced by the crazy group of girls he had referred to earlier and the one young woman who had waved at him with a 'way to go brah!' and a wink at Kono.

"Sure," she said finally before easily turning her chair to meet his. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch a name."

"Kai. May I ask yours?" He smiled brightly and she couldn't help but melt a little.

"Kono," she knew it was stupid to say her first name, but for some reason it popped out, and she really had no way of taking it back.

"I like that, got a last name?"

"I don't think I'm willing to give that out just yet," she replied coyly before twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "So. How often do you come here?"

* * *

Kai danced with Kono twice, and had ordered her another drink before Steve decided that enough was enough.

"That's obviously not our guy, he hasn't done a single interesting thing," he growled as he threw aside a headset that was transferring Kono's infectious laugh.

"Hey, don't be so salty, and get your head on straight. This isn't time to be some jealous hothead, she's just doing her job," Danny said using his controller to guide the camera around the room for inspection. He'd been watching Steve for the past hour and a half. Throughout he'd had his hands clenched into fists and his jaw set. The dancing had been the worst part, and Danny half-feared that the normally collected boss-man would lose it and charge in, ultimately screwing up their plans. Somehow there had been self control, but it was clear that Steve was reaching a breaking point—especially now that Kai was playing with Kono's hand.

"Don't you think it would be wiser to get her mingling more? Make contact with as many people as possible instead of one highly unlikely guy?" Steve shot back before picking up his headset and jamming it back on.

Danny watched his friend for a moment, "Fine. Tell her to split and find someone else to cozy up to," when Steve stiffened he gave in, "no really, I mean it. What you're saying makes sense."

Without another word Steve picked up his mic, "Let this one go Kono. Try to find a couple of other people to meet before we call this night off." He watched the screen as Kono continued the conversation a little more and eventually excused herself to the ladies room. He switched the feed to Danny's monitor before checking in on Chin who was talking to an old man at the bar counter.

"We're hardly getting anything of note," Steve muttered as he listened closely to the conversation only to find that it had wandered to watercress farming.

"Tell me about it—hold on," Danny's voice rose an octave as he sat up from his slouched position, and hit a couple of keys on his control board. "Look who it is."

Steve immediately fed into Kono's camera, and saw that she had just emerged from the restroom only to bump into someone in the dark hall.

* * *

"Sorry! I didn't see you there," Kono's voice was panicked at the silence from the other individual who stood beside her, but upon further inspection she bit back a gasp. It was Sam Litner, and he was staring at her with a quizzical expression lining his face. "Um, hi."

Sam jerked his head at her before slumping a little to the side.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was gentle, and she watched Sam's eyes attempt to focus on her own. A slight nod of his head sent a shiver through her, and she smiled a little. "Well that's good, I'm sorry again." She turned then, but just as she took a step a hand caught around her wrist. The young woman bit back a cry as the icy skin came into contact with her own, but was astounded to find that it was Sam who had latched onto her.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Danny asked incredulously as Kono led the teen boy into the main room and settled in next to him in one of the booths. She had propped a bottle of water in front of him and was asking him questions to which he infinitesimally nodded or shook his head.

"I have no idea, she knows we already ruled him out as a suspect," Steve furrowed his brow before checking quickly on Chin who had caught sight of the development and was watching from across the room.

"Hey, didn't someone mention to HPD that the victims had talked to Sam? Isn't that how his name got on the suspect list?" Chin's voice crackled through the speaker and the two partners in the van exchanged looks.

"I forgot about that," Steve took a look through Chin's camera to see Kono smiling at something Sam was doing, "let's see what we get then."

* * *

"He's perfectly sweet, but I didn't get much from him as you could imagine," Kono's voice was tired as she sagged into a chair back at headquarters. "I just wanted to see if something happened seeing as both of the victims had supposedly tried to converse with him."

"That was good thinking," Steve praised before shaking his head, "I still don't get a vibe from this place that would lead me to believe that two murders could have taken place there. We know both victims were dumped here," he hit a few buttons before revealing a picture of the back parking lot that was deserted most nights, "and that the killing happened somewhere in the premises of the club. It doesn't make sense that no one would have seen a thing."

"Sure, but what about the back of the place? I mean I know Linda works it, and Sam's there helping, but other than that we have our bartender, bouncer, and waitresses and they're out front the whole time. So we got Linda and Sam, and they're supposedly clean." Danny grumbled scratching at his head.

"We need to look for repeat visitors. It must be someone who's a regular," Steve insisted with a furrowed brow. "We'll do the same routine tomorrow, you guys up for it?" He glanced at Chin and Kono who were both lightly dozing in their chairs. He looked over at Danny who shook his head; it could wait till morning.

**Reviews please? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promise a real chapter by the weekend! For now it's a little teaser/ a continuation of the case starting the next night at the club. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.**

"Kono get out of there, he's eating up your time," Danny's voice was impatient in her ear and she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm working on it," she murmured before smiling at Sam who was sitting next to her. He hadn't let go of her hand for the past two hours that she'd been in the club, and though he only craved her company she had a job to do. "Sam I got to—" she started, but gave a gentle sigh when she saw the young man shaking his head and gripping her hand tighter still. "Do you see what I mean?" She muttered before settling back into her seat.

"She needs to shake that boy off," Danny groaned as he slammed the dashboard and looked over at Steve who was radioing with the police surveillance that was stationed just down the street. The Governor had only allowed the club to remain in business in hopes of catching the killer, but she was taking every precaution to keep help nearby just in case things got ugly.

"Quiet Danny, I can't hear them," Steve said as he cocked his head toward the radio before nodding and signing off. "They got nothing, no approach, no anything, I feel like this is a dud investigation. We must be looking in the wrong place."

"That, or our killer isn't someone we're expecting," Danny mused before shaking his head, "but seriously, Kono needs to get rid of this guy." Steve watched the screen that had been filled with the pattern of Sam's aloha shirt for the longest time.

"Agreed, but you saw what he does when she tries to leave. He likes her."

"You don't sound threatened by that," Danny's eyebrows were raised in a challenge and Steve shook his head with a hint of smile.

"I don't think a day will come when I'll be intimidated by a teenage boy."

"You hope not, but you never do know," Danny chuckled to himself, "hold on." He sat up briskly, brow furrowing, and he motioned for Steve to get back on the controls. "Kono's moving."

Indeed, the feed from her camera was bouncing to and fro as she walked behind a much shorter person.

"Who is that?" Steve squinted before listening to Kono's mic; it was dead. Panic shot through his system, and he hit a few buttons, "Chin you got her? You see it?"

There was a pause, "I don't know where they went," Chin's voice was hoarse as he scrambled around the bar before ducking behind the curtain that sectioned off the club's store room, office, and control center. "God, it's huge back here, and I can't see a thing." He fumbled around for a light switch, but his search turned up empty. A drop of cold sweat trailed down his back.

"Who was she with?" Steve was forcing his voice to remain calm as he stood up and motioned for Danny to radio HPD. His stomach plummeted when he heard the response.

"Linda Collins."

**Thoughts? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story continues! Thanks for reading :)**

Kono recognized her from the photo that Danny and Steve had provided after their initial investigation. They had ruled her out as a suspect so she hadn't thought anything of it. The woman had approached with a smile at first, telling Sam to head over to hang out with the bartender as she talked with his new friend, but that was when things started to get a little weird.

"Kono is it?" Linda's eyes pinched as she took in the young woman's face and expression. "I want you to come with me." She stood up then, and beckoned for Kono to follow as she took a side entrance into the back storeroom. The walls were lined with various glasses and liquor bottles as well as a host of lighting equipment and fog machines.

"Sorry, could I help you with something?" Kono asked carefully as she watched the older woman turn her back on her coldly.

"How is it that people like you keep torturing him?"

"What?" Kono shifted uneasily and felt for the gun that was strapped to the inside of her leg beneath her skirt.

"You and those two other brats, couldn't even consider his feelings," Linda was hissing now as she stood there. "Torturing poor Sam as if you were his friend. He doesn't deserve to be mocked or pitied. He's only a boy." There were tears in her voice and her whole body had begun to shake as Kono took a step back. "People like you make me sick. What exactly did you want from him? Money? Some idiotic little—"

"It's _nothing_ like that. Sam's a good kid," Kono's voice was hard as she began reaching for her weapon.

"I don't believe you and your little lies. I'm supposed to take care of him. Me. And you're not going to hurt him like that."

Before Kono knew what was happening Linda had leapt at her with a knife brandished in her hand. Kono rolled to the ground with the surprisingly strong older woman on top of her, and the gun that was halfway out of its strap clattered to the floor. A rough kick to Linda's gut stopped her for a moment, but she was quicker than expected and in an instant the knife was tearing brutally through Kono's left arm.

* * *

A ragged scream cut through the darkness, and Chin instantly shot toward the sound, colliding with boxes and counters along the way.

"Did you hear that?" He barked into his microphone, barely listening to the response he got.

Fear stung at Steve's heart as he threw open the van door, "We got it. We're coming in." He and Danny sprinted into the back parking lot before throwing open the side door. He shone both his flashlight and gun into the inky darkness, "Clear. Move!"

Danny barreled forward and proceeded to throw open the doors in the short hallway, "I got nothing! Can you hear anything?"

The club's music was a gentle throb in the distance, but the only sound in Steve's head was the pounding of blood in his ears, and he shook his head in frustration. "We got to get to her. Chin!"

"Still no visual. I hear a struggle, but I can't find a door," the man's voice was agitated as he pushed into the darkness, "It's completely black in here."

"Keep looking, this place can't be that—"

A gunshot rang out, and Danny and Steve exchanged a look before sprinting toward the sound.

"Here, here, here," Danny's voice murmured as he thundered down a side corridor that looked likely. His words were the only thing that was keeping Steve from shouting in frustration. There was no knowing what they'd find when they came to the room, and the thought of Kono…He couldn't even try to comprehend that. "This one, it's this one," Danny brandished his gun as he motioned to a door at the very end of the complex, and Steve kicked it in without a moment's hesitation.

They entered the room quickly, weapons drawn, and Steve's heart crammed into his throat. It was a supply room, and it stank of blood. A soft groan alerted them to a presence, and as they moved farther in they caught sight of a hunched figure curled against a rack of paper goods.

"Kono!" Steve scrambled to her side as he motioned for Danny to check on the other collapsed figure that would no doubt be Linda. "Where does it hurt?" He touched her hair first, and nearly wilted with relief when he felt her breath steady against his skin.

"She got my arm, and some of my side," Kono winced as she struggled to sit up.

"Hey, take it slow," Steve shone his light on her injuries and grimaced. The knife had tore almost to the bone along her arm, and the gash in her side wasn't much better. "You're losing a lot of blood." He looked up as Chin raced into the room, his brow matted with sweat.

Chin's eyes immediately went to Kono's, and as she nodded slightly he sagged a little with relief. "I've got an ambulance on its way, and HPD is clearing the scene. It took me forever to find you guys, this place is more twisted than a labyrinth." He crouched down beside his cousin before inspecting her injuries. "I wouldn't move cuz, let's wait till the paramedics can take a look."

"Dead," Danny proclaimed as he appeared at Kono's feet and looked down at her with a small smile. "You nailed her pretty good. I guess you didn't tie McGarrett in that shoot-off for nothing."

Kono smiled at that before hissing a little in pain.

"Shh…" Steve murmured softly as he covered her hand with his, "it'll be okay soon."

* * *

"The cut to her side should heal nicely, and the arm wound won't take but a cast after we get her out of surgery," the doctor's voice was reassuring as he clapped Chin on the shoulder. "She's strong, and will be back to 100% with just a couple scars and a sling in no time." He smiled once before heading back behind the double doors to get Kono out of surgery, and into a hospital room.

Chin let out a sigh, "That's a relief, I can't even explain that feeling when I was searching for her…" He shook his head quickly before glancing over at Steve. "Come on brah, don't look like that."

"I should've been paying better attention, I might have been able to trail her leaving and get to her before anything happened." His voice was defeated.

"We all made little mistakes tonight, it was no one's fault. Besides we couldn't have expected Linda was the one who did it."

"At her own club too. Talk about the worst business decision in history," Danny mumbled from his perch on a plastic chair. "We owe this one to Kono in the end, she held her own."

"True. She did us proud. Linda on the other hand turns out to have a history of psychiatric problems. Not to mention an obsessive protective streak when it comes to Sam," Chin added before bumping Steve with his shoulder, "What matters in the end is that Kono's going to be fine."

Steve blew out a breath, "I know, I know. I just feel responsible, she's part of my team after all, and it shouldn't have happened like that."

"You know she won't blame you," Chin's voice was soft as he looked over at his friend. Steve's eyes met his own, and they mirrored the emotions that were flooding his face.

He hesitated, and then, "I know."

* * *

"Injured twice in one week, this is getting embarrassing," Kono joked as she lifted her bandaged arm with a frown. Steve watched her from his place in the doorway. Chin and Danny had just left to get coffee for everyone from the cafeteria, and that left him to watch over Kono.

"Someone once told me that getting injured in the line of duty is one of the best things that can happen to you. It's some kind of symbol of your dedication to the force," Steve's voice was dry, and Kono wrinkled her nose.

"I can't say that I agree."

"I wouldn't either," he crossed the room to be by her bedside, and she instantly flushed as his eyes met hers in a heated stare. "You sure you're fine?"

"I'm a little sore, but you heard the doctor, I'm on the fast track to recovery," she managed a small smile as he scrutinized her face.

"You look uncomfortable," he mused, and she didn't dare tell him it was because he was standing so close. She remembered that he was the first person she had seen after watching Linda collapse from the gunshot wound, and that sickening feeling of death on her hands (as often as it had come up in the past months) clung to her memory. It had been comfort to see his face after that moment, and the intensity of that feeling was still fresh.

"It's nothing," she said before closing her eyes momentarily, and sucking in a breath. Steve examined her face. The color had returned to her cheeks, and her skin was no longer marked with streaks of dried blood. It was true; she was going to be fine. He was quiet a little longer, and finally Kono cracked open an eye to stare at him. "I hate people seeing me in a hospital gown," she finally mumbled as he let out a short chuckle.

"You look great in it," she raised her eyebrows, but he only shrugged.

"I can't say I believe you, but since I'm drowsy from meds I'll take it," she laughed before looking at him, "I've been thinking that we need to reschedule our dinner-making session."

He looked at her incredulously before letting out a laugh, "You're kidding right?"

"About switching the date?" She frowned, "no?"

"That's a given," he conceded before crossing his arms and shaking his head slowly, "I just can't believe that five hours after an altercation, and an hour after surgery you can even be thinking about that kind of thing."

"What? I consider it important," Kono defended with a light-hearted giggle. "You don't think it's possible that I was thinking about whether or not we were going to need beef or pork when I was lying there waiting for you guys to find me?"

Steve's expression was priceless, "I really hope not. And if so, you're insane."

"Sometimes it's a good method for refocusing your pain," she saw Steve's face, "I mean concentrating on something good."

"I'm finding this hard to believe."

"It honestly works, trust me. Yeah, that cut hurt, but then I got to thinking about cooking all-day and feasting with my boys and it didn't seem to be as tear-inducing." She shrugged as Steve watched her with a furrowed brow.

"It's an interesting tactic, I'll give you that," he finally said before grabbing a chair and dropping into it. She yawned lazily and nodded at him.

"I knew you'd understand," her voice slurred then and he smiled softly as her eyes squinted up at the bright lighting.

"You should sleep, I think our whole conversation has been the medication talking," he grinned as Kono rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so boss. I'm perfectly coherent," she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. There was only the beep of her heart monitor for a moment before she turned toward Steve with her eyes still shut. "What happened to Sam? Is he okay?"

"The police found him hiding out by the bar. He was pretty shaken up by the commotion, but they got him with a government agency for the night. He's in good hands, and they'll look out for him." Kono nodded silently before pushing together her lips slightly.

"He really is a good kid you know. Linda was protective of him sure, but as psychotic as she was, he rightfully won her devotion. He's a big sweetheart…" She trailed off lazily, and when her breathing had evened out Steve smiled down at her with a shake of his head.

"So are you," he murmured quietly before taking her hand in his and running a thumb over the smooth skin in gentle circles.

**THOUGHTS? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So sorry for the long break, I had a hectic last week! Anyway, the story continues, I appreciate all your feedback and you reading :)**, **makes me smile!**

**

* * *

**

Kono flicked through the channels without even really bothering to inspect the flashes of each image that jumped onto the screen. She sighed before looking out the window to the sand and surf that was just a couple yards from her Mom's front door. Though it had been a little embarrassing to be babied once more, she had to admit it was relaxing to be back at her parent's home—not that she was allowed to do anything. Which was admittedly the frustrating part. She'd taken a week off after the incident at "Moonshine", and though she felt ready to get back to work she'd taken another week with bed rest on doctor's orders. Not to mention Steve had looked appalled when she tried to convince him to let her come back early. She smiled slightly at the memory before twisting her neck around on the pillow that was cushioning her back against the headboard of her old bed. The room was still filled with her surfing trophies and pictures from when she was younger. It was a little strange to be spending so much time in that kind of time warp, with memories both good and bad lingering near. She sighed at that before settling into the comforter a little more, and deciding on a rerun of a surfing championship from the previous year.

"You must really want to get back on a board," the voice came out of nowhere and Kono nearly screamed as she turned to the doorway. Steve was smiling down at her, and behind him stood Danny and Chin.

"I guess you could say that, anything beats lying in bed," she replied easily before waving at them with a grin. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We missed you at work cuz, so we decided to stop by on our way out," Chin said before sliding into a chair next to the TV.

"Aw, I missed you guys too," Kono smiled sweetly before sniffing the air. "Is that..?"

"Donuts?" Danny shook a paper bag with a smirk, "I knew you'd be like a freakin bloodhound when it comes to food."

"I think you mean malasadas brah," Kono giggled before reaching for the bag greedily. "This is great!"

"I know, I know, we spoil you, but what else is new?" Danny's voice was fond as Kono shot him an innocent look.

"I'm really glad you guys could stop by," she bit into a sugary malasada and groaned in appreciation, "this is ono." She offered the bag to the boys and watched as they all took one.

The sound of chewing and occasional moans of contentment filled the air for a while before Steve glanced at Kono.

"So I've been thinking about our dinner making date," she grinned at his words, and the reminder before nodding eagerly. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"I'm free," Chin chimed before looking at Danny who grunted in approval through sugar-coated lips.

Kono's face fell, "I would, but remember? Bed rest," she gestured to the room in disgust before dropping back onto her pillows.

"Do you want to tell her?" Steve nodded towards Chin who smiled and came over to Kono's bedside.

"No more bed rest," Kono's face lit up, "Doctor's orders."

"You're kidding!" She sat up quickly and nearly laughed before shaking her head in disbelief. "I thought I was in for another four days of this at minimum."

"We stopped by the hospital on the way here to get your results from that last check-up. The doc was impressed by your progress, and decided you could head out into the real world again," Kono almost leapt off the bed before Chin fixed her with a stern stare, "with moderation of course."

"I'll take it, I'll take anything at this point."

Steve grinned, "Which is to say you're cleared for some cooking tomorrow night."

"And I'm looking forward to it," Danny said pointedly before rubbing his hands together.

"I'm there, this is great," Kono glanced at her colleagues with a gleeful expression, "Let's have it here, okay? Seven tomorrow night?" Her mind was going on overdrive, and the men laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Don't hurt yourself kid, we'll be there." Chin ruffled Kono's hair lightly before starting to lead the way out of the room. "Get some rest until then."

"And don't forget this guy is supposed to be helping you out," Danny pointed at Steve before pushing him out of the room as they both gave her a wave.

Kono smiled to herself then before settling back against her bed, "How could I forget?"

* * *

"It's ground beef."

"It looks like…not that," Steve grimaced while Kono reached around him for a package while laughing.

"I can't believe how little you know about food. What exactly do you eat when there's no one around to cook for you?" They headed down another aisle before stopping in front of the vegetables, and Steve creased his brow in thought.

"I already told you I can't cook, so the usual meal would probably be either some instant oatmeal or those cup of noodle things, pizza or take-out on occasion." He saw Kono's face, "If it helps, I can make a fairly decent steak?"

"Not much better. Wow, I should bring you home-cooked meals at least once a week so you can have some actual nutrition. It's amazing that you aren't a blob," she flicked at his bicep and he grinned down at her.

"What can I say?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to boost your ego, forget I said anything," Kono teased, and snatched up a couple bunches of lettuce. "I've got this amazing peanut dressing for this, my Mom's recipe, and you will not believe—"

"Kono!"

Steve swiveled toward the voice as Kono straightened instantly before breaking into a smile, and rushing forward.

"Amy! Sistah, long time no see," Kono caught her friend easily in a hug. Steve watched with a small smile as the petite blonde woman giggled, and patted Kono on the arm impatiently.

"So how are things? It's been way too long since the last girl's night out." Her voice was high and bubbly, and she talked with her hands, which highly reminded Steve of Danny.

"Good, good, I think you heard about me joining the force right?" Kono beamed as Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Great news of course, we always knew our Kono was going to do something tough when she got older, and here you are."

"You guys were crazy, still are, but how about you? How are Ryan and the kids?"

"Perfect, thankfully. We just had a first birthday party for our youngest, but we kept it small so we couldn't invite the Kalakaua's," Amy nudged Kono with a smirk before finally noticing Steve who was standing awkwardly with the shopping cart beside him. "Oh? Kono you never told me you had a boyfriend."

Steve's face felt like it was on fire, and he instantly looked down with a cough before chancing a glance at Kono who wasn't fairing much better. A dark blush was tinting her cheeks, and she began shaking her head.

"No, um, this is actually my boss, Commander Steve McGarrett. Steve, this is Amy Sims, one of my good friends from high school," she gestured between the two awkwardly before letting her hands slump at her sides. Amy noticed the change in the air, and smirked to herself internally.

"My mistake. Great to meet you," she shot Steve a smile to which he nodded easily before she pointed at their cart. "It's just that you two look so couple-y, and I just kind of thought…" She trailed as soon as she saw Kono's face which was throwing a million warnings in her direction.

"_Actually_, we're making dinner for the rest of our team. We kind of made a bet, and now we're stuck with the job,"

"She's going to teach me how to cook," Steve offered from over Kono's shoulder, and he smiled slightly at the thought.

"I see," Amy replied knowingly before her cell started going off from inside her purse. She sighed briskly before starting to dig around. "Look, I better get going, Ryan's expecting me soon. We'll catch up okay? I'll call you for lunch," she picked up her phone then before shooting them both a smile and scrambling off down the aisle.

There was silence for a moment, "Uh, sorry about that," Kono's voice was quiet as she shifted uneasily beside Steve who was watching her with an unreadable expression.

"It's fine," he ran a hand over his arm, "let's, um, get going. Teaching me how to make anything might take a little longer than you'd think." Her mouth quirked a little at his words, and with a gentle bump of his shoulder it blossomed into a full grin.

"Okay, next is parsley," she held up a finger as he opened his mouth, "don't ask, you'll see." And with that she led him off again, her heart beating just a little faster than it had been minutes earlier.

* * *

"Tell me you know how to use a blender."

"That's insulting."

"You haven't really given me any reason to believe otherwise. What with your lack of—"

"I get it Kono thanks, but I'm fully capable," Steve headed over to the appliance with a can of coconut milk and a bag of cocoa powder. He didn't mean to be so snappy, but he had to agree with Amy, this felt clearly like something a couple would be doing and it was making him nervous.

Kono smiled to herself before picking up her knife and beginning to chop slivers of onion. The kalua pork was already in the oven (after about an hour of prep work due to Steve's inability to move past the 'why?' of every step of the recipe), and there were chilled containers of poke in the fridge. Lomi salmon was her task now, and Steve was getting started on the chocolate haupia pie.

"Would you look at that, all nicely put together and everything," Steve smirked, and glanced over at Kono who was scraping down her cutting board. "I'd say mission accomplished," he saw her turn then, and couldn't comprehend the look of horror on her face as he flicked the blender on with a proud grin.

"No! Steve—" A huge spray of coconut and chocolate powder exploded into the air before she could finish, and the cloud splattered and settled on everything in the kitchen—Including Steve and Kono.

"God!" Steve yelled in frustration as he slammed the power switch before slumping his shoulders in defeat. "I forgot the top…"

There was silence, and he could only fear that Kono was less than pleased with how their afternoon was going. That is until he heard a soft giggle followed by peals of laughter that was purely Kono. He looked at her incredulously.

"Oh my…gosh…fully…capable…your…face," she sucked in a breath, "I can't even…" She doubled over before collapsing against the cabinet, the knife in her hand clattering to the floor beside her. The laughter was uncontrollable, and if Steve hadn't been so embarrassed he would have found the whole thing hilarious as well.

"This isn't funny, look at the mess!" Even as he said it Steve knew he was a lost cause. If it wasn't chuckle-worthy before it was now due to Kono's near tears experience on the floor. A smile crept its way onto his lips and soon he was laughing along with her, joining her on the tile where she picked a clump of chocolate from his sleeve with more giggles. They sat that way for some time, nearly making it back to sanity until one of them burst into fits once more.

Finally, Kono managed to control herself. A slight smile was still playing around her mouth and her chest was still heaving with controlled laughter, but she was getting it together. Her expression sobered even further when she saw that Steve had stopped laughing altogether and was now staring intently at her arm.

"Steve?"

He cocked his head, "I didn't realize you were using a knife just now."

"Yes…The ingredients for the lomi needed chopping," Kono was confused.

"Aren't you just a little freaked out by them right now?" Before she knew it he had reached out, and with a feather light touch was brushing his finger over the healing gash that raced down her arm. Her breath caught.

"Um, no?"

"This shouldn't have happened to you," his voice was sad, and he didn't look up at her.

"If Danny was here he'd say something about it coming with the job description," when that didn't elicit a smile she frowned, "I can't let something like a knife scare me just because I got attacked with one. If I lived with that kind of fear everyday I'd soon be afraid to go anywhere. I'm fine, that's all that matters."

Steve caught her eyes then, and the stormy blue that reflected back at her almost made her want to look away. "It scares _me_." His voice was husky and she gulped as he held her arm to the light. "This scares me. You…" She licked her lips as he stopped. She what?

"This. This is so not what I had in mind," Steve dropped Kono's arm instantly as Danny stepped into the kitchen, a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Wow. What happened in here cuz?" Chin followed Danny into the room, and they both towered over their two colleagues who were avoiding each other's gazes on the floor.

"Anyone going to fess up, and tell us why this place looked like it took a hit from four-year-olds with finger paint?" Danny walked up to a wall and inspected the splatter. "Looks like our dessert. I'm disappointed."

Kono got to her feet quickly, dusting some powder off of her hair. "No worries, I bought extra, and my mom has some things in her pantry. I'll fix something."

"Don't tell me the rest of our dinner is in ruins too," Danny was serious as he leaned against the counter.

"We had it under control up until this point actually," Steve said while clambering to his feet.

"I'm guessing this was a result of your lack of kitchen experience?" Chin laughed good-naturedly when Steve looked away guiltily.

"I'll refrain from a comment," Danny hid his smile, "but can someone tell me why you two were on the floor?"

A glance was exchanged between Steve and Kono before the young woman shrugged. "We figured we'd wait for you guys to clean up." She threw a couple towels and bottles of solution at the boys before snagging some for herself. "Shall we?"

* * *

It wasn't exactly as planned, what with Chin and Danny helping to finish off the dinner, but in the end they all agreed that it satisfied the bet. The spread was just about devoured by the time that everyone collapsed in front of the TV as near to food comas as they'd ever been.

"That was surprisingly delicious," Danny stated.

"Surprising because I was on hand right?" Steve said slowly while rubbing his stomach.

"Sure. You said it," his partner grinned to himself before titling his head back onto the couch. "Gosh, I'm stuffed."

"I'm even full," Kono murmured from where she was curled in an armchair.

Chin gave a small laugh, "And that's saying a lot."

Kono scrunched her face but didn't reply, groaning a little more when she rolled over to press her face into a cushion.

"No more making cooking the wager, okay? If we all want to be able to run after the bad guys it's actually necessary," Danny's voice was faint.

"Agreed," Chin mumbled, "I'm going to be sleeping in all of tomorrow morning."

Steve grimaced, "Duty calls." His companions moaned in disapproval and Danny slapped a hand over his face.

"I wish you hadn't reminded me."

**THOUGHTS ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a bit more!... promise promise promise more during the weekend! Trying to keep up with life : ) heh, thanks though for your feedback—keeps me inspired.**

**

* * *

**

Kono smoothed the eyeliner over her lid before glancing at her reflection critically. It wasn't that she was actually nervous, but she wanted to look her best. Her dad had always told her to make good impressions; she didn't want to make this time any different. Even though she didn't really care, and even though this didn't feel right at all. She touched her flattened hair before reaching for the powder that she expertly twirled onto a brush. As she dusted her face she saw the bathroom door open behind her.

"You know this is the ladies room for a reason cuz," he chuckled a little at her words before settling himself next to the sink, back leaning against the cool tile.

"Our headquarters, I figured that rule didn't really apply anymore," he paused when she rolled her eyes, "and I wanted to talk to you."

Kono put the brush down a little more forcefully than she should have, "I can take care of myself Chin."

"I'm not saying you can't, I'm just asking why now and why this guy?"

She sighed before turning back to fuss over her make-up a little more, "I already told you. My friend Amy set me up with this dude, she knew I didn't have a boyfriend so she just decided to try. It's nothing serious, and besides," she pursed her lips, "I haven't been on a date in forever."

"With good reason."

"Stop it," her voice was harsh, "I told you not to talk about that anymore."

"Kono, look at your history—"

"We are not having this conversation," she shoved her compacts, brushes, and products into a cosmetic bag before shaking her head angrily. "I'm going to be late, I'll see you later."

If she was being truthful with herself she'd admit that this was all wrong, and that it wouldn't be a good idea to go through with it. But she was stubborn, and she was tired, she knew she'd have to show up in the end. With a sigh she barreled out of the bathroom, not bothering to look back at Chin whose worried gaze followed her until the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Why is she running out of here like that?" Danny wondered as he watched Kono hurry out of the double doors, and into the hallway. Chin shook his head at the question before collapsing into a chair with a groan.

"Did you do something?" Steve asked, as his eyes remained trained to the spot that Kono had disappeared at. She looked beautiful tonight, but she also looked angry, even hurt, and it was a confusing combination.

"Not exactly," Chin murmured before resting two fingers on either side of his head. "My cousin has a date."

Danny whistled low before he shot Steve a look that was pointedly ignored. The taller man's shoulders had tensed visibly though, and his brow was furrowed.

"She's seeing someone?" His heart raced as he said it, and Steve felt his fists clenching at the thought.

Chin scrubbed at his face, "No. First date. Her friend set her up, and she decided to go along with it. I don't know why considering—" He faltered there before pursing his lips.

"Considering what?" Danny said.

"Can't say. That's something for her to tell you all," Chin grimaced, "I'm just worried about her."

"Whose the guy?" Steve fought to keep his voice level and casual.

"Who knows? If I did have my hands on my name I'd be doing background checks already. She knows better than to provide me with that kind of information," Chin sighed.

"Do you at least know where the date is?" Danny looked over at his partner who had spoken suddenly, hurriedly.

"Yes, actually," Chin narrowed his eyes.

Steve nodded slightly, "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"This is stupid. Kono is a grown woman and she can make her own decisions. Don't go screwing around with her love life just because you want a chance with her," Danny's words were matter-of-fact, and Steve didn't even bother to refute them this time around. He was just glad Chin was safely in another car, trailing them to the restaurant.

"I'm just helping Chin put his mind at ease."

Danny scoffed before pulling at his tie, "Is that what you're doing? You both are crazy, I promise."

"Do you want to come or not?" Steve shot the blonde man a look. "I can dump you right here or you can stop your complaining."

His partner put his hands up, "You are being way too defensive. I'm coming. I know it's ridiculous, but what else is new?" Steve smiled a little at that before pressing a little harder on the gas.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

The hostess didn't think it at all weird that three men walked in that evening only to request a table that was safely away from a certain couple, but with enough of a vantage point to fulfill their 'purpose'. Instead she led them to an enclosed booth with a smile, and settled them in before shooting the whole company a knowing look.

"Where…oh." Danny said as Steve pointed wordlessly to the table across the room where Kono and her date sat.

"Looks okay for now," Chin's voice was careful as he watched Kono smile a little at her date who grinned at her while buttering a taro roll. His cousin shook her head at something and Chin's eyes narrowed a little.

"Isn't that the guy? The one from "Moonshine"?" Danny's voice was incredulous as Chin agreed with a dip of his head.

"I was just going to say, he looks familiar."

"Kai, you mean." The name was spat from Steve's lips and Danny elbowed him carefully, indicating Chin with his eyes. It really wouldn't be a good idea to let the protective cousin know about the Commander's increasing interest in the young woman, at least not yet.

They all watched in silence as Kono and Kai ordered, chatting a little more before receiving their food. The three spies got a few rounds of drinks, but opted for no meal, they were on a mission, and Steve claimed that it would be a 'distraction'.

"This is not interesting anymore." Danny yawned and rolled his eyes at the two gazes that were still locked on the pair across the way. "Can I—"

"What is he doing?" Chin's voice was hard and Danny glanced up to see that Kai had scooted closer to Kono and was eyeing her appreciatively. "She's clearly uncomfortable, why isn't he backing off?"

Steve nearly growled as Kai reached out a hand to brush down Kono's arm. She flinched at his touch before leaning back slightly from him, but that didn't stop his advances. The chair scraped audibly over the floor as he all but leered at her with a smile that any other woman would have thought to be charming. To Kono, it was disgusting.

"That is not looking so great," Danny mused as he twirled a toothpick in his mouth. "But remember, she's street smart she can take care of herself so cool it."

"Maybe. But if I know her she wouldn't do anything like that to him right here and right now. She's going to tolerate it," Chin frowned, "she's done it before."

Kai slid his arm into Kono's lap and she seriously shot him a look. Her mouth worked fast, her expression thunderous, but she still wasn't raising a hand to him.

"She'll punch out a guy because he cut into her wave, but she won't beat up this creep?" Danny's voice was incredulous and he watched Steve working his jaw around. As Kai's hand wandered farther down her leg Danny's eyebrows knitted together, "Maybe you should go over there."

Chin started to put his napkin down, "No. Let me." Steve said this out of nowhere, and both of his friends looked at him in disbelief. He shot them a look, blue eyes blazing, "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Danny watched Steve get up and start striding through the restaurant. There was something in his gait, something in the line of his back; this was not going to end well for poor old Kai. The blonde man grimaced before taking the toothpick from between his lips. He glanced over at Chin who was watching with a slightly stunned expression—he really didn't need to see this.

"Okay. Let's go," Danny said suddenly as Steve paused on the outskirts of the 'target' table and the violent glare on his face intensified.

Chin looked up in surprise, "What?" He saw Danny's face, "No. I don't think so, I have to see this."

"You can tell me you're family, and that you have to be sure yaddah yaddah, but that doesn't change the straight facts." Danny moved his hands stiffly before yanking his friend up by the collar. Chin started a protest but Danny hushed him with a look that was purely serious, "Trust me. You don't want to be here when this goes down. We'll wait outside okay? Steve and Kono will be along in a minute."

* * *

Something was writhing in Steve's chest and he couldn't be sure what it was. He was protective that much was clear, (because obviously he wasn't going to let anyone touch Kono like that and get away with it), but he was also…He halted near the table where Kono and Kai sat, and took a deep breath. Kai was doing his best to whisper in his date's ear, but by the look of Kono's face, she wasn't having any of it. Steve's eyes narrowed even more. Okay he'd admit it, no one was there to play witness anyway—he was jealous. Plain and simple, the feeling lingered along with all the fury and disgust that was pulsing through his veins. He angled his head around his neck, and vaguely saw Danny steering Chin out the door. That was good. He cracked his knuckles, and glanced at the surrounding tables. They wouldn't be disturbed in the slightest, he was sure. After all, he was quite the professional when it came to sneak attacks.

* * *

**THOUGHTS? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Read on kids! Thanks for your feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Kai was having a good night. It turned out that his date was none other than the gorgeous woman he'd been chatting up at some bar not too long ago. Of course he wasn't the type of guy to remember every pretty face, but this one was different. She was a natural beauty, a mysterious one, and he wanted her to himself. Now Kai was a gentleman, born and raised, but this night he thought that might have to be thrown to the wind. She was calling for some drastic measures anyway because it was clear upon arrival that she wasn't particularly interested.

She recognized him of course, her eyes lighting a little brighter when he took her hand for a 'friendly' shake, but that fire had long since dissipated. He didn't get it, plenty of people found him attractive, what was so different about tonight? So he pushed a little harder than he normally would, a little harder than he probably should have. But she was intoxicating, and even her half-there smiles made his heart beat a little faster. That's why he edged closer to her, that's why he tried every trick in the book to no avail. It was why he didn't listen to her protests like his mother taught him too, and it was why he didn't notice a looming figure until Kono had stopped moving all together and had stiffened under his touch.

Kai lifted his head from where it was angled toward Kono's ear, and looked up to find a man glaring down at him with enough revulsion to make him flinch. At first glance he might have been a waiter, badgering them about excessive PDA, but Kai thought that highly unlikely. Besides, Kono was watching him with both surprise and anger, and it was so very clear that she knew the menacing man who was all but ready to go in for the kill.

Kai cleared his throat shakily, "Yes? Can we help you?"

The man jerked his head toward him, eyes flashing, "Yeah. You might be able to do me a favor." His voice was low, and fury clung to his every word.

"Steve. What are you doing?" Kono spoke then and her voice was confused and hard. Kai glanced at her before looking up at the man who had swiveled his gaze toward her. The deep blue eyes had softened some as they met hers, but there was fight there, and Kai was beyond lost.

"Your date hasn't been doing a good job of treating you like he should. I just thought I'd stop by and comment on his lack of…" Steve trailed off only to fix Kai with a sweeping gaze that left a shiver of fear racing over the local man's spine.

"That's _none_ of your business," Kono was fuming, but Steve didn't seem the least bit frightened.

"No? You're saying I should let this guy feel you up, and do nothing about it? I don't think so. You," He clapped a hand onto Kai's shoulder and squeezed hard, "are coming with me."

"Ow! Whoa, okay I don't know what's going—"

"Get up and shut up," Steve hissed as he leveled his eyes with the younger man's. "You don't need to know what's going on, you should probably be wondering more about what I'm going to _do _to you." The slight smile he'd had lingering on his face for appearances was all dried up now, and that left pure hatred to stain his expression.

Kai started to push himself to his feet, but Kono grabbed his arm. "Don't," she sighed, "Steve, what do you want?"

The SEAL released his grip slightly, and glanced over at the woman who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He cocked his head, "Come with me, and I won't bother him. I promise." She watched him for a second, eyes tracing his face before she reached for her purse.

"Good night Kai," she stood up and walked out without a backward glance. Steve watched her go before glancing back down at the man before him.

"Date's over, got that?"

"Yeah, okay," Kai licked his lips, "what I don't get is why?"

Steve fought to suppress a groan, "It's done, and I'm going to walk out and resist punching your sorry face. But you listen to me," he narrowed his eyes, "don't you ever, _ever_ treat a woman like that again." He raised a finger to settle between Kai's eyes, "Did you hear me?"

"Sure, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, alright?," he paused while his throat clenched, "I didn't mean it." Steve scrutinized the sincerity in Kai's eyes. He was being honest, he'd had enough experience to realize that much.

Steve exhaled, "I believe you," he frowned, "Just remember what I said. Never again, and especially never her again, because if not…" He flashed a quick smirk to the other man that left him embarrassingly shaken before giving a final salute, and striding out.

* * *

"What is taking so long?"

"You know McGarrett, he likes to take things slow in the approach, but I'm sure they'll—Hey!" Danny scooted off the hood of his car as Kono burst through the restaurant door, tears pooling in her eyes. Chin scrambled to his feet from his seat on the bumper, and they both hurried to their colleague who was doing everything she could to stop the onslaught of sobs.

"What? You guys too?" Her voice was shaky and hurt, and she rubbed a finger across her temple, "I can't believe this."

"Kono, what happened? Where's Steve?" Danny glanced at the restaurant door.

Kono jerked a thumb back at the building before shaking her head. "I really can't deal with this right now. Chin, take me home." She drooped her head before heading silently over to the parking lot and her cousin's car.

"I don't get it." Danny said as he watched her go, but Chin only shook his head.

"That was an order, I've got to go. I'll see what I can find out," he paused, "wait for Steve okay? I'll see you both later." With that he headed towards his car and before Danny knew it the cousins were zooming past, Kono's head resting against the window.

The door sounded behind the detective and he swiveled, only to see Steve looking at him in confusion.

"Where's Kono?"

"Gone, she left with Chin," Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets when Steve shot him a shattered look, "This is going to be a great story."

* * *

For once Danny was driving, and Steve was riding shotgun. But the usually lively blue eyes were downcast, and the blonde was sure that he'd take his partner in the driver's seat over his current sad state any day.

He broke the silence, "I've had enough of the weepy. What happened?" He bit his lip, that was a little harsh, but it got Steve to send him a glare. Definite improvement.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not _weepy._ It was honestly nothing, I don't understand why she's so upset." He went on to recount the past events, and after he finished there were a few moments of silence.

"You really don't get women do you?"

His partner crinkled his brow, "And you do? I'd say that history is telling me something different."

"I'm going to ignore that," Danny growled before rolling his shoulders around while gripping the wheel, "because despite what you know about me, I actually have come to learn a thing or two about the opposite gender."

"So tell me."

Danny refused to slam his hand into the other man's head, because although it would be a practical reaction his friend really didn't deserve it at this point. "See here, you handled it all wrong, okay? That's the problem. You tried to play superhero and she's rightfully ticked off."

"Rightfully?" Steve was indignant, "That creep had his paws all over her, you want me to just ask nicely for him to get off of her before I cream him?"

"Minus the creaming," Danny shuffled a hand through his hair, "Listen to me. Kono feels like you undermined her somehow, like you took some kind of power away from her. I bet she thought she could handle it, and maybe she could've," he raised a finger as Steve opened his mouth, "it might not have been as clean as your plan of escape, but she was probably going to get out of there on her own terms, and with her own wad of threats to shove down that scumbag's throat. Point being, she's hurt and she's frustrated, probably embarrassed and it's even worse because of the situation with you."

"Situation with me?"

Danny inhaled for a long while, "Alright. So we've been tiptoeing around this for way too long. I'm going to just put it out there and accept it as fact, no matter what you say to object it," he paused, "attraction. Okay? Clear as day chemistry between you two. And like I said before she feels it too. Now I don't know what her deal is with this past horror dating life stuff Chin keeps hinting at, but what I do know is that she's undeniably, uncontrollably attracted to you."

"I don't—"

"I'm going to finish," Danny took a hard right like he meant business and Steve sobered, "Kono is young, but she knows what she wants, okay? It's you. And that's partly why this whole date idea didn't sit right with her in the first place." Danny sighed, "It's obvious that she doesn't even understand the feelings or implications for herself, but it's there, and it's crystal clear to me."

Steve's face was host to a mixture of emotions, "Who are you? You sound like a soap opera, that is not what is going on at all."

"It is. It's fact, man up to it. Decide what you're going to do about it," Danny swerved into the headquarter parking lot before killing the engine.

Steve sighed, "I don't even know where to start with this."

His partner clapped him on the back, "Start with smoothing tonight out. Go talk to her."

* * *

Kono threw a pillow over her face, and didn't know if she felt like screaming or crying. Chin had dropped her off about an hour ago, and in that time she'd taken a shower and settled in for a whole lot of sulking. She'd finished off a quart of ice cream, and though she was regretting it now it had helped to calm her a bit.

It was so hard to even understand what had happened that night. Seeing Steve at the restaurant was humiliating, especially when it was clear what his intentions were. Sure she hadn't liked how the date was going, but she was positive she could have handled the situation in the end. She ran a hand through her hair and shivered as she remembered the icy glint of her boss's eyes. The worst part was that she couldn't stand the embarrassment that was flooding her system. She couldn't help but wonder if Steve had made his way over only to regard her as an inexperienced child, someone who couldn't even get a date to go right. She wanted to prove herself to him, because she saw pity and pathetic written in his gaze, and she so wanted it to have been protectiveness and (dare she think it) jealousy instead.

She sat up with her head in her hands. God, she was such a teenager. No one like Steve would ever look at her like that. He was independent and strong, and she wouldn't cut it, no matter what she did.

The young woman sighed a little more as she lifted a glass of water to her lips. Her tantrum was a little immature, but what she needed was to cool off completely. Being on a team of all men was taking its toll on her, because now all she thirsted to do was measure up and stand among them. After tonight's episode she didn't know if she deserved their respect, she was admittedly dramatic and sensitive, and that was everything they weren't.

Car lights sailed past her apartment window and the sound of an engine cut off. She groaned, Chin had made it clear that he was going to stop by 'later', but she didn't imagine that he meant that same night. She checked the clock; it was a little past twelve and a whole lot later than she knew Chin's bedtime to be. There was a few beats of silence, whoever was standing outside was deciding if they should be bothering her. Kono was grateful for that, what she didn't need right now was to talk this out. She flicked off the lights without a second thought and started her retreat to the bedroom. The move only served to heighten her guest's resolve however and the swift knock on her door caused her to swear lightly under her breath.

She straightened her shoulders, she'd been pitiful enough throughout the night, and she wasn't about to back down from this challenge. A pounding started up after her silence, and she quickly picked her way across the living room. Without bothering to check the peephole she unhooked the bolt and pulled open the door, a sigh on her lips.

"Chin, I really don't want to—"

Kono fought back a gasp, because it was Steve standing in front of her, mouth in a line and his fist poised to knock once more.

"Hi," he said finally while dropping his hand and backing up a step.

"Hi," her voice was barely a whisper and she flinched at how fragile she sounded.

Steve sucked in a breath, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, okay," Kono stepped aside to let him through before closing the door and slowly turning the lock. She swiveled to find Steve standing in the middle of the room, his tall frame angled towards her. Her head dropped down as she padded across the room, curling into a corner of her sofa. Steve watched her carefully before taking a hesitant seat three feet from where she was perched.

"I had to come and say I was sorry. I shouldn't have messed up your night like that." His voice was loud in the silence and he shifted his weight awkwardly.

Kono clenched her eyes shut before responding with a shake of her head, "It was my fault. I overreacted, and I know that I wasn't handling Kai like I should have."

Steve was quiet for a second, "Then why did you let him treat you like that?"

"I can't," Kono clenched her fist, "I can't tell you about that."

He scooted closer to her, ever so slightly, and he remained silent long enough for her to look up at him and search his gaze, "You can trust me."

Kono shook her head slowly, "You're my _boss_, I shouldn't burden you with this kind of stuff. And I really shouldn't have made you come babysit me." Her voice took on a hard edge, and Steve's brow furrowed.

"Kono. When has that ever mattered before? You're the one who always tells us about ohana, why are you making this any different? I'm you're friend too, okay?" he leaned toward her, "And babysit? What does that even mean?"

"It means, I'm sorry you had to come and rescue my butt." Her usually light voice was bitter with self-hatred.

Steve shifted back into the couch, "I hope you know that I know that you could have handled yourself tonight. Kono, you're unbelievably tough and you're one heck of a cop and woman. I should've left you alone, but I didn't." He watched her face turn slightly toward him, "And I didn't do it because I felt sorry for you, or because I felt like you were too naïve, okay? I did it because I couldn't stand to see you being treated like that. Because no one deserves to be disrespected, especially you." She was silent and Steve clasped his hands together, "We're all sorry, and we want you to know that. Danny, Chin, and me, we all overstepped, and we didn't have any right to."

The young woman nodded silently, and Steve ducked his head before standing up quickly.

"I'm going to go, it's late and you should get some rest." He lifted his hand in farewell, and began his exit as Kono furrowed her brow and bit her lip.

He was nearly to the door when she spoke, "I suck at dating."

Steve half-turned his head back toward her, but kept his body facing towards the door. She sounded hesitant, and he wasn't about to scare her away.

She grimaced, "I mean, I've never been able to choose the right guy, you know? I've had all of the blind dates in the world, and no luck. I've had two serious relationships and both of them ended badly. I don't get it. I choose people who won't stick around or plain losers every single time, and I'm beginning to think it's all that I deserve."

Her face was torn and sad, and Steve turned back to her fully to observe the way she blinked hard as if awakening from a reverie. She was about to shut him out, and he wasn't going to take that.

He was at her side before she even had a chance to open her mouth, and when she looked up at him his face was filled with a tender concern, and an emotion she couldn't name.

"Don't say that."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "That I'm a failure at dating?"

"That, sure, but also that you don't deserve to have someone who looks after you and cares about you."

"Yeah," the word was dragged out, "but that's a little easier said then done. Chin tells me that all the time, and I'm really trying, but honestly, I might be doomed to the single life at the moment."

Steve looked away for a second, "Kono, is that why you didn't stop Kai tonight? You're willing to take that from a person?"

"It's not like that," she sighed, "It's just, I need a standard."

"A what?"

"You know, someone that I can base my judgments off of, none of my relationships have been successful enough to allow me to have that kind of mode and ideal. I don't know what I want and need out of a relationship."

"So you let people walk all over you? That's not the killer cop I know."

Kono rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm a fierce person out there on the force, but no I don't know how to channel that into a relationship."

"You just need someone to show you the standard," Steve's voice was thoughtful.

She laughed, "Yeah, got anyone in mind boss?"

The word jolted him, and he shook his head quickly, his fingers clenching into a fist that he hid in his lap. "I'm not one for setting people up."

Kono was laughing again, "You know, you're a lot more of a softy than I made you out to be." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled a little to herself. To be honest that was a clear lie, she knew how much he could care, and she had seen it on his face countless times in the past months. But she couldn't admit that to him.

He chuckled with her for a minute before looking at her, capturing her eyes with his. Her breath caught a little, but even then she forced a smile onto her face. He watched her for a little while longer before sending her a crooked grin.

"I can be quite the advice-giver at times, trust me," she giggled as he continued, "just don't tell Danny that." She smiled a little and he stood up once more, "I really got to head out, but remember I'm here for you Kono, I mean it." Her face faded into a serious expression before she nodded and he headed out the door with a wave. It was an abrupt exit, but she didn't mind. She knew it must have taken a lot for him to come see her.

The young woman sighed before collapsing against the couch, dragging a pillow towards her to hug against her chest. She rested her chin atop the cushion before closing her eyes. A slight smile crept its way across her lips as Steve's face appeared in front of her. Her fingers twisted a little. She hadn't meant to lie to him, but it wouldn't have done to tell the truth. Because really, what would he say if she told him she had already found her standard, a person she knew could treat her the right way? It was impossible and it was foolish, because it was _Steve_, and that was the most idiotic conclusion she'd ever made.

* * *

**I know there wasn't the full-out brawl you all were expecting…and I apologize for disappointing, but I wanted to keep that scenario for a little later ;) hmm…hope you understand! Thanks**

**THOUGHTS :)?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading, I love your feedback. I've been suffering from a wee bit of writer's block, hopefully I can fix that more this weekend. Onwards!**

"How'd it go?"

"I'm choosing not to tell you about it."

"That well, huh? You get lucky or something?"

Steve laughed before shaking his head at his partner, "Do you hear yourself sometimes?," he glanced down at his lap, "but really, everything's fine. That's all you need to know."

Danny sighed," Right. I'll believe you, but don't think I won't get a confession sooner or later."

"Yeah? Alright I'll be waiting," Steve tipped his sunglasses down his nose before surveying the beach. "Let's refocus now and marvel at how amazing it is that you actually agreed to come on this excursion."

"I'm wearing SPF 100, which I didn't know was possible, and I don't even have swim shorts on. Does it seem like I 'agreed' to go anywhere?"

Another laugh from his companion, "So Kono forced you to come. I'm not surprised, this is her favorite place after all, and she did want everyone here."

"You'd think it's her birthday or something. But no, it's just another of her team bonding days, and all of a sudden she's forgiven us and she's all smiles," Danny gestured out to the water where Kono was paddling on her surfboard, "why do we even bother with this girl?" His voice was fond despite his words, and Steve shook off their spite with a grin. The whole team was grateful for Kono; she added the touch and spirit that only a woman in an all-male group could.

He watched as the young woman caught a wave before leaping gracefully off her board, and beginning to make her way to shore. Chin was floating in the shallows and she picked him up along the way as they dragged themselves out of the water. Steve admired the sway of her hips and the curve of her smile as she laughed at something her cousin said. Her hair hung in tight tendrils and they settled around her face in a way that just made him unable to keep his eyes off her.

"Yo. Lover boy, snap out of it," Danny's voice hid a smirk as Steve jumped a little before looking over at him.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard it. So what are you thinking? This a good time to make your move?"

Steve checked the cousins to see that they were making their way over to the showers, "You mean like go up to her and say, 'hey Kono, you want to go on a date with me?', what am I? Sixteen?"

Danny scoffed, "Not like that, unless you're so inclined. I was thinking more of a casual meal, and you can see where it goes. Make the invitation effortless, she doesn't need to have it be official."

"Are you serious?" Steve's mouth had puckered.

"This is a serious face," Danny sat back in his lounger, "I have a feeling this will work out."

His partner rolled his eyes, "Since when did you become an expert on this?"

"Can you quit questioning my judgment? You do it way too often, and especially when it comes to relationships."

"Fine."

Danny opened one of his eyes from where it had settled closed behind his sunglasses. "Fine? As in you'll agree to my suggestion?"

"No," Steve rolled his eyes, "fine, as in I won't bother you any more about the lack of expertise behind all your 'advice'."

Danny snorted before lifting his arms above his head.

"You have to understand that this isn't as simple as asking her out and seeing how it goes," Steve's voice was serious.

"Yeah, okay, I get that," his partner nodded, "but worrying about what it would do to the team if it doesn't work out is just ridiculous. She could be 'the one'." He used finger quotes and Steve scoffed.

"You don't believe in that concept."

"That doesn't mean no one can."

"Shocking."

Danny pursed his lips, "I know it sounds crazy, but you're really not giving me a good enough excuse."

Steve exhaled, watching Kono snag her towel and begin to dry herself. The tan of her skin had darkened in just the past hour, and she was as beautiful as ever. "I have a real reason Danny. But it's not one I'm willing to admit to at the moment."

"So that's it?" the blonde man's voice was flooded with disbelief, "you're just going to leave it like that, and be done with it?"

"Believe me, I want her," Steve's eyes blazed behind his aviators, "but I'm just not good for her."

Danny sat up, "You. Are. So. Confusing. What the heck are you even talking about? You claim all this attraction, you practically moon over her every second, she can drag you down just because she's _mad_ at you, and you say that you're not good for her? Didn't you want a relationship with her? Wasn't that the point of all this tension?" He paused for a second, "you can't expect me to believe you're not good for her, because from what I've seen you've been treating her like a perfect gentleman." He heaved a breath, "Not to mention you are a complete sucker for her. Can you say whipped? I honestly don't know what you're saying because clearly you'd do anything for her. Please, explain, _how_ is that not good for her?"

Steve cleared his throat, "Well, thanks." Danny let out a curse and motioned for him to explain. "I have nothing to say further though, sorry."

"Impossible, you are completely—"

"Hey, what's going on?"

The two men turned their heads abruptly to see Kono staring down at them. Chin was walking up behind her, and she cocked her head as Steve and Danny shot each other a look.

"Uh, nothing, how was the water?" Steve asked as she smiled a little before dropping her board onto the grass.

"Great, always is, you guys should have come in."

Danny squinted up at her, "Let's not drag me into this."

"There's always a first time brah."

Steve laughed and his partner rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

Chin squinted at his computer screen before glancing up. His cousin was striding through headquarters, and he smiled slightly before frowning as she waved to Steve and Danny. He loved having her working with him, it felt completely right, and he knew that he would do anything for the kid. But he was getting worried about her, and he just hoped she could take care of herself. With a sigh he pushed himself to his feet, and as she passed by his glass partition he called her name. She stopped abruptly before giving him a little wave, and stepping into his office as he motioned for her.

"What's up cuz?"

"Nothing much, you working on that case file that we were supposed to have gotten done last week?" She laughed a little before collapsing onto a stool in the corner. Her fingers danced along the windowsill before she turned toward Chin who had fallen silent. "Okay…" she let the quiet hang a little, "so you're not working on the file."

"Kono, I have to talk to you about something."

Her brow furrowed, "I hope this isn't going to end up like the last time you tried to get a private word with me."

"Let's hope not," Chin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll try to keep myself in check."

The office was silent for a moment, and Kono bit her lip. Chin was always easy to talk to, and he accordingly could speak to her about anything and everything. His hesitance was unexpected and nerve-wracking, and she couldn't even begin to guess what he had to say.

"You know that I tell it like I see it," Chin's voice was abrupt and slow, his eyes careful and trained to a coffee mug that sat on his desktop.

"Yes."

"It's a trait your Mom always liked about me."

Kono laughed, "I know," she paused, "Spit it out cuz, I can't take the suspense." Her voice was only half-teasing, and Chin turned his head to look at her for a moment.

"Don't be offended by anything I have to say, and please, just hear me out. Okay?"

Her brow furrowed, "Of course," he gave her a look, "I mean it, I promise I won't run this time."

He nodded slightly, "Well, I was just wondering if there was something going on between you and Steve."

Kono fought to keep her face straight before slouching back against the wall. She could feel herself blushing, and she immediately avoided Chin's searching gaze.

"That's, uh, a pretty personal question."

"Kono."

She looked at his hardened gaze, "But I never said I wasn't going to answer it!" Her voice was defensive and she crossed her arms and legs at the same time. "If you want the truth I'll tell you, and the answer is no."

"No there's nothing going on, or no you don't feel anything for him?"

Kono's eyes widened. She didn't know if she could answer that question.

"I'll tell you what I think," Chin started, "I think that you are starting to have feelings for him, just like he is for you."

"What?" Kono's eyes were startled, "Admittedly I'm a little confused about him right now personally, but he does not and could not—"

"Have feelings for you?" Chin's eyes were fixed on his cousin's, "That's not what I think."

"Chin…"

He sighed, "You agreed to allow me to tell it like I see it, and I'm going to do that right now." A pause and then, "The way that man looks at you, the way he treats you, it isn't like how he sees any of us."

"You're men!"

"Kono," his voice was a warning and filled with exasperation, "Hear me out. I've been noticing it for some time now, just the little things. How he gets flustered around you, a hard thing for someone like Steve, how he can't seem to think straight or function properly when you so much as smile at him, how he watches you when you aren't looking, becomes protective when someone just looks at you the wrong way." His eyes showed that he was talking about the Kai run-in three weeks ago, and Kono shivered.

Her voice was soft when she spoke, "You make it sound like he's infatuated with me."

"I say it like I see it, I always have. Kono, that man is becoming completely taken by you."

"You're exaggerating first of all," her cheeks were stained red, "and second of all you're hallucinating. Steve is a SEAL, a rock-hard, kick-butt _man_, who would never look at me like that."

"So you say, but I've known Steve for awhile now, and he's never acted like this. I notice things about him, and I really don't think he thinks that anyone's aware, but even if he's not trying to he's drawn to you." Chin sucked in a breath, "And yes cousin, he is a man. One that I believe can treat you better than all of those boys you've been fooling around with from the start. He's someone you deserve." His eyes had darkened as he spoke, and Kono flushed even more.

"This is ridiculous."

Chin smiled a little, "I know it's not in my nature to talk about things like this, but I can't just let this happen without me at least speaking with you first."

"Happen?" Her voice was aghast, "Nothing's happening, and nothing will happen."

"It'll take time maybe," Chin spoke thoughtfully, "but I have a feeling about this."

She shook her head, "You are a complete dreamer right now."

"Am I?" He looked at her, eyes bright, "Tell me you don't feel anything for him."

"I—I can't."

"Can't tell me?"

"Can't feel anything!" Tears welled in her eyes unexpectedly, and Kono bit her lip as her breath became shallow. "He's my boss, and he's out of my league, a completely failing combination if you ask me."

"Neither of those are a problem, because the second one isn't true, and the first will be overrode by the simple fact that he cares too much about you."

She sighed, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. I just want you happy, and if he's what will be the best for you then I'm going to support that. Kono, remember that you deserve to be loved and cherished. Steve is one man I would trust to do that the right way."

Kono's mind immediately went to the night he had come to apologize to her, and how he talked to her in a way that was too gentle to believe. She thought about grocery shopping with him, how he had visited her in the hospital, and every time he had made her laugh and smile. She remembered how it felt to have him beside her on duty, and how it was to have him floating alongside her on surfboard. He was perfect, everything she could ever dream of and more. Her heart pounded in her chest as she spoke in a whisper, "I'm scared."

Chin smiled, "Don't be. And don't push it, if it's meant to happen it will. I just wanted to sort everything out, get to know where it all stands."

"Who knows what will happen?" She rested her head in her hands, "your guess is as good as mine. I just don't want anything to be messed up, I don't want anything to change."

"Maybe you've got a point," he leaned towards her, resting his fingers across her wrist, "but remember cousin, change can sometimes be the most rewarding thing."

* * *

Steve looked over at Chin's office for what seemed to be the millionth time, and Danny let out an irritated sigh.

"Will you stop that already? If you're so interested why don't you just go and see for yourself what's going on?" The blonde's voice was snappy as he sat the magazine he was browsing through down heavily upon his knee.

His partner looked over at him, "What?"

"You've been watching them ever since Kono came in here, what's the deal?"

Steve's mouth turned down a little, "Just wondering I suppose, they look pretty serious in there."

"You're overanalyzing," Danny didn't even look up from the article he had returned to. "You're also proving that you are even more obsessed with her than I originally thought."

"Sometimes," Steve exhaled sharply, "sometimes I wish you wouldn't talk."

"It's called honesty my friend, and it isn't a bad thing."

Steve didn't reply, and instead swiveled his chair to watch the cousins more closely. He felt a little wrong to be observing their conversation, and yet he had a nagging feeling that they were talking about him. That was a both scary and unsettling thought, and for a moment Chin's eyes rose and met his own. With a start Steve sat forward and began jumbling papers awkwardly, cursing himself for being so foolish as to get caught. A shiver ran down his spine as he considered the fact that his inkling was right, and that even more disturbingly Chin could know about how the tough-as-nails Steve McGarrett was becoming a softie for his young cousin.

* * *

**THOUGHTS? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still tryna get the juices flowing, my apologies. As always I appreciate and love your thoughts! The journey continues…**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't often that he had a free afternoon like this. In fact, Steve couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to kick back on his hammock and enjoy a beer in peace and quiet. No calls from HQ, no headache inducing banter from Danny (as much as he couldn't live without his friend), and no stray bullets to be watching out for. It was incredibly appealing, and as he watched the sun slipping below the horizon he didn't think he could ask for more.

Then came the knocking.

He sat up instantly, eyes sharpening, and ears perking towards the sound. He hadn't heard a car pull up, and he knew it sensible to be suspicious of unexpected visitors given his job description. With a couple lithe leaps he was up on his back porch and quickly entering the house, footsteps light and silent on the floorboards. Steve crept quietly toward the door, and checked the peephole with an expert eye.

The tension in his shoulders relaxed immediately as he recognized the figure, and instantly flipped the lock. He swung the door wide as she turned around to greet him, and as she did his brow furrowed in confusion at the determined expression upon her face.

"Kono?"

"Hey boss, you hungry?" She breezed past him without ever meeting his eyes, and that left him to stand there dazed before quickly shutting the door and hurrying after her retreating form. When he reached her she was busying herself in the kitchen, setting down Tupperware and unpacking a small cooler she'd had under her arm. He watched her in complete silence.

She chanced a glance at him, "You're awfully quiet."

"You're—" he stopped himself, and shook his head.

"Getting your dinner ready? Yes." Her eyes crinkled a little as he shot her a shocked look before sitting heavily on one of his island stools.

"Dinner?"

She sighed while digging for a fork in one of his drawers before coming up empty. When she looked at him he pointed wordlessly to a cabinet, and she hurried to retrieve it. "You didn't eat yet right?"

"No…"

"Then what is there to complain about?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "I'm not complaining, I'm confused."

Rice was scooped liberally onto a plate, and Kono chuckled a little. "Apparently our conversations aren't completely memorable."

"What do you mean?"

She stepped back from the counter, and rested one hand on her hip. "I do recall you once telling me that you live off of take-out. And I also remember saying that I should bring you home-cooked meals," she paused before gesturing at his now heaping plate, "here I am."

"_Should_ bring me, I didn't actually think you would do it." He fixed her with a stare, and she looked down with a mild blush creeping over her neck.

"I—I just felt like it." She shrugged a little before sliding the plate across the island towards where he sat. "Can you just eat it?" Kono began packing up her things and settled a thermos of guava juice next to his things. "You can bring the dishes to HQ on Wednesday, if that works…" Her voice had become hesitant all of a sudden, and he watched her carefully before letting a small smirk stretch over his face.

"Would you look at that? You have a place in your heart for my well-being _and_ convenience, I'm touched." His tone was teasing, but his eyes denied his true gratitude and surprise. She shoved his shoulder lightly before zipping up her things into a reusable grocery bag.

"You're embarrassing me," she giggled a little before pushing her bangs off of her face, "I'll see you later." Her departure was hasty, but Steve got to the kitchen door before she did, effectively blocking the exit.

He put his hands on her shoulders and waited until she looked up at him. "Now hold on a minute. Did you see how much food you left me? I think there's plenty for you and me both."

"Um, you're supposed to have leftovers for tomorrow night," Steve's heart stirred a little at her words and he smiled gently as their eyes met.

"If you aren't your usual piggy self, it could happen."

She laughed before looking at him critically, "Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to intrude."

He squinted over her head for a second, and then glanced back down at her face. "I'm pretty sure you crossed over the intrusion line when you barged into my house without an explanation."

"I'm sorry! I just didn't really know how to announce myself," She bit her lip, whilst slapping his lightly across the chest.

He caught her hand instantly and sent her another grin, "I'm only joking. It was a welcome surprise, and seriously, I want you to stay." Kono watched him carefully before rolling her eyes a little, and wandering past him to retrieve another plate. As she assembled her food Steve turned towards her with an earth-shattering smile, deciding that he rather not be alone after all.

* * *

"That was honestly delicious."

Kono watched him for a moment before reading the sincerity in his gaze, "I'm glad you liked it. Shoyu pork always hits the spot." He raised his brows in agreement before leaning back in his chair and settling his hands over his stomach.

She smirked a little as he simply looked at her, and then sent him a sly smile. "I don't think you've even had the best part yet."

"What could be better than what I just had?" Steve settled his eyes closed, but cracked one open as the rustle of foil and the cooler that she had left on the counter could be heard. He sat up, "You didn't really bring dessert too?"

"I like to bake in my free time, and dessert is the best part of the meal," She said this matter-of-factly and he grinned as he sat forward to watch her cut a square out of a pan.

"What is that?"

"Guava chiffon cake, it's amazing," when he opened his mouth she smiled and continued, "and I'm not boosting my ego, it's a Kalakaua family classic. So I can't take all the credit either."

"I see," he eagerly reached for the piece she offered him before digging in. A delighted groan quickly followed his first bite. "This…is…"

Kono giggled, "Keep eating, your words can never do it justice." She winked at him, and he settled back in, savoring the subtle flavors. His companion reached for her piece as well and soon they were eating in contented silence, every once and a while glancing up at each other only to have their eyes meet.

When Steve had finished off his third piece he officially threw in the towel. "I would kill to get that everyday of my life."

"Or I could just make it for you," the offer came out before Kono could read into its implications, and she instantly clamped her mouth after the realization. For Steve's part he simply looked over at her.

"I could get used to that."

The air was still for a beat before Kono cleared her throat awkwardly. "Actually, I know this place in town that comes in a close second to our secret recipe version. Kiki's? It's near Chinatown."

Steve was watching her intently, "I should probably go check it out, now that you've got me craving it."

"I didn't know you'd be such a fan," Her eyes pinched into a smile that surpassed any guava chiffon cake, "they also have a great Teriyaki burger there that you should try."

"Why don't we go there for lunch one day?"

Kono paused before shifting her weight, "Yeah, I'm sure Danny and Chin would love to go too."

"Actually, I kind of just meant us two," he cleared his throat, "kind of like our little secret?" His eyes searched her face as her gaze widened slightly. He plunged on, "Besides, Danny probably would be inhaling their entire stock for the day, and we can't have that now can we?"

"No," she shook her head with a shy smile, "you're right." She cocked her chin slightly before resting it on her palm, the hair she had tucked over one shoulder now fanning onto her back. He reached out to place a stray strand behind her ear before leaning back and smiling. The shiver that raced down her spine was electric, and her eyes dropped to the marble countertop. "So, I should probably head out. Thanks for letting me stay." She sifted her car keys from her pocket, and gathered up her grocery bags. "Um, bye."

This time she made it to the front door by the time Steve caught up with her. He grabbed the door frame as she scurried across the porch and down the front steps. By the time she reached the bottom she had chanced a glance back at him. Their eyes locked and her steps slowed.

"Kono," His voice was loud in the darkness, but it brought her a comfort she didn't know she needed. "Thanks, really."

She shot him one of her smiles, and a lopsided grin materialized over his lips. "It's no big deal." She ran a hand over her bare arm, and started to turn towards her car again.

"So you'll do it again?" He didn't even have time to think about what he was saying, the words rushing out with a mind of their own. Steve watched as her eyes brightened slightly in the porch light. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to—"

"Steve, it's fine," she ran a hand through her hair, "I'd, uh, be happy to."

He felt a twinge running through his entire body, and he stood up a little straighter. "I can expect you next week then?" He meant to tease her, but he winced at how hopeful his voice sounded. This did not go unnoticed by Kono, however, and a giggle floated into the cool air.

"How about I surprise you again?" And with that she was gone into the night, Steve's eyes following her every movement.

* * *

Kono was frustrated. Lila had called again after a long while of silence, and she was keen on meeting up again; an idea that Kono wasn't sure she should follow through on. There had been no money returned since their previous conversation, and the young cop was understandably nervous and hesitant. She didn't like feeling this way, especially when it came to family, but lots of people had been warning her about her erratic cousin, and that included Chin and Steve.

She grunted heavily as she swung a right hook followed by a swift upper cut to the stiff punching bag that swayed tauntingly in front of her. With a few quick shifts of her steps she hurled herself at it again, sweat beading at her brow, and all of her confusion played out for the world to see. When her last blow had landed she ended with a roundhouse kick, and a satisfied sigh. She stepped back then, admiring the gentle squeak of the chain that suspended the bag from the gym's ceiling. Wiping her brow Kono chanced a glance over at the rest of the room that was reserved for HPD's fight training and officer fitness initiatives. She had come down here many times for exercise and to brush up on her skills whenever there was extra aggression in her veins, and surfing wasn't able to do the trick.

Kono exhaled before reaching for her towel and bottle of water that she had off of the training mat. Sitting heavily upon one of the benches she hung the towel around her neck, and took big gulps from her bottle.

"I don't suppose you're here trying to work off last night's dinner?"

The young woman jumped up instantly, turning to find Steve looking at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Uh, hi." Kono was all too aware of her sweaty appearance, sports bra, spandex combo, and Steve's eyes wandering over her figure in a way that was too intense to be real. His gaze finally returned to her own, and he hid his guilt of obvious-ogling behind a genuine smile.

"I'll take that as a yes. You seemed like you were working hard anyway." He motioned to the bag and Kono's mouth opened a little.

"How long have you been here?"

He stepped forward to the bag and ran a hand over its exterior. "Long enough to be impressed by your talent. You're a natural fighter. Though I could kind of tell that from the moment I met you." Steve raised his eyebrows to let her know that he was talking about her decking the poor surfer during their first meeting, and she looked downwards.

"I don't know if I believe these compliments, boss."

He chuckled, "Take credit where it's due Kono, I know you are awesome at what you do." Steve was watching her thoughtfully, and she wound her hair up on her head with an elastic before giggling, "what?"

"Show me your best take-down."

"What?" She repeated it again, and accompanied her query with a furrowed brow and slight smile.

He motioned for her, "Come on, Chin told me you've been nabbing suspects like a pro when I'm not around, I want to see how you do it."

"You want me to pretend that you're a suspect I need to catch?" Her voice was incredulous, but her eyes were amused.

"Sure," he winked at her, "do your worst."

She laughed, "I don't think so."

"Do it, I want to see what you—"

He had to give it to her, the instincts she had were quick and sharp. Not to mention she moved without hesitation, and he didn't fight back as she sailed into his side, wrapped his neck, and shoved him to the ground. Her knee landed on the center of his back, and she pressed down just a little. Then in a fluid motion she brought both his hands to rest on his back and she leaned down next to his face.

"That's version number one," Her breath was hot on his ear, and her voice shook a little as her chest heaved with adrenaline.

He turned his head to glance at her, "Impressive."

She shot him a grin and pushed herself off of him as his eyes followed her to where she stood watching him get to his feet. "Thanks, I came up with it myself." Kono chuckled before fighting to keep her composure as Steve took his shirt off without a moment's hesitation.

"Mind if I show you a few of my own?" His eyes glittered with anticipation, and she tilted her head as he beckoned her forward.

"Sure?" She took a step towards him cautiously before drawing up next to him in the center of the mat. Steve's eyes never left hers, and he gave her a jovial grin.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kono shivered a little at the gentle notes in his voice that were highly contrasted with the calculating gleam that had taken over his gaze. "Just relax."

Her breathing became shallow as he began to circle her, one skillful step in front of the other. "Is that what you say to all your victims?" He disappeared out of her line of vision, and she gulped, bracing for the impact.

It was fast, and it was quite literally out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time. A hand gripped her side, and flipped her easily with one of her arms pinned behind her back. Like Steve had she offered no struggle, and soon she found herself on her back, wrists locked on either side of her head by Steve's iron grip, and his face inches from her own.

He sent her a smile, "What do you think?"

"I could learn a few things from you," their breath came in synchrony and he watched as her eyes darkened slightly as he continued to hover above her. The sudden clang from a dropped weight nearby shifted both out of the moment, and with a shake of his head he pushed himself to his feet. He reached down for her immediately and she scrambled up as well.

"That was fun."

Kono rolled her eyes, "We weren't even trying to fight each other off, it wasn't _that_ exciting." Her voice was light, but a slight challenge was creeping into her voice. Both competitive, she knew it would be hard for Steve to resist the suggestion in her voice. And she wasn't particularly scared of him either. Despite the fact that he outshone her in strength she knew that she had agility on her side as well as a lighter build. Besides, they would make sure that neither of them got seriously hurt.

"What," his eyes twinkled, "are you suggesting?"

She passed a hand over her brow, "I don't know. You tell me."

He placed two fingers against his mouth, "Well, it sounded a lot like you are prepared to try this little take-down for real."

Kono pushed her tongue into the inside of her cheek before smiling at him, "You read my mind."

"Then let's do it."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Steve and Kono were sprawled gasping on the center of the mat. It was hard to remember what exactly had happened, but it was certain that there had been no clear winner. They had each had their fair share of holds on each other, but were never able to pin the other completely. Steve was too strong, and Kono was too good at shifting her weight at the last minute to get away. As frustrating as the tango had been both were admittedly satisfied to know that the other was highly trained to handle themselves if they encountered a similar situation in the real world.

Sweat was beading into Steve's eyes, and he passed a hand over his forehead before turning his head to look at Kono. Her breath was coming in slight gasps, and perspiration dotted the smooth planes of her stomach. Her eyes were shut, and Steve watched her for a moment, savoring her beauty and ferocity with the utmost respect. She was honestly one of the most skilled cops he'd ever met, and as a rookie on the scene he knew that she could only get better. There were so many things about her that drew him to her, and he had a lot of fun with her. It sounded silly coming from him, but if he ever had a perfect match, she was it. Kono was his equal in so many ways, and yet they taught each other a great deal as well, and he only wanted to keep getting to know her better. To be close to her and grow with her was the obvious conclusion, and yet one that he still wasn't sure he could handle.

As if sensing that she was being watched the young woman's eyes fluttered open, and she twisted to meet his gaze.

"Nice job boss."

He cringed at the word immediately, noting its reminder that their relationship had its basis in the workplace. When his silence continued she frowned, and reached out to nudge his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Was this a bad idea?"

Steve looked at her a while longer. Observing as her eyes flitted over his face and body, searching for injury, and then back to his darkening eyes. She was too much, a tough woman _with _a big heart? He couldn't understand it, and without meaning to he reached out to draw a finger down her cheek. Kono shivered a little but held his gaze, leaning up on her elbows to wait for an answer. When it did come it was simple, but the look he gave her seemed to mean a lot more than she was asking for.

"No."

**THOUGHTS :)?**


End file.
